Meant to Be
by DarkAngel2503
Summary: By falling into the well, Kagome didn't know how much will change in her life. Falling in love, facing the evil, being confronted by jealous fan girls. Read and find out. Itachi/Kagome. 1st FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness and maybe language.

**Summary: **By falling into the well, Kagome didn't know how much will change in her life. Falling in love, facing the evil, being confronted by jealous fan girls. Read and find out. Itachi/Kagome. 1st Fanfic.

**Edit:** This chapter was beta-ed by **rainswings**. Thank you so much for doing this for me, my wonderful Beta-Reader! Thank you!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter One

After losing his first wife, Mr. Higurashi often went on trips in order to forget the pain. One day he came home with a woman and a little girl who was about Kagome's age. Kagome's father introduced them to her grandfather and her. The woman had a small smile on her lips when she looked at her father and her daughter. She turned to her father and said how wonderful it would be to have a family, and Kagome's new sister even mentioned that it would be great to have a new playmate. Upon hearing, Kagome's heart beat faster. Kagome was excited to have someone to play with.

Before Kagome could say anything to her father, the woman kindly reminded her father that he should go if he did not want to miss his flight. Mr. Higurashi kissed the woman on her cheek then left without saying goodbye to his family, and he made his way to his car. Holding back a sigh, Kagome gave the woman her attention. She hoped to have a kind woman - like her mama - to be her new mom.

However, she was disappointed, because Kagome's stepmother was anything but friendly and nice; she was vicious. Immediately after her father was gone, the stepmother sent Kagome to the kitchen, where she would sleep from that day onwards; she would not only clean the house, but cook for the whole family as well. Should Kagome refuse to obey, the stepmother would punish Kagome for her disobedience – using her whip. In addition to that, she forbade Kagome to eat at times - usually one or two days.

Kagome promised herself not to cry; she wanted to be strong for her family. Grandpa Higurashi tried to protect his beloved granddaughter, but Kagome, who understood her grandfather's intention, shook her head and told him not to worry. She assured him she could take care of herself, and it was not good for his health to do that. Life went on and many years passed.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Living a Cinderella-esque life was not easy, but Kagome managed it well. Almost ten years had passed since the second marriage of her father. Kagome's life had become worse after the death of her grandfather, who died of a heart attack when Kagome was only ten years old. He was the only person who comforted Kagome when she was sad, the one who cheered her up when she was close to giving up, the one who guided her when she did not know what to do.

Kagome had called her father on his mobile phone to inform him of her grandfather's death. After hearing the news, her father had told them to wait for his return. He booked a flight to Japan. The family waited, but Kagome's father never came to the funeral. A report of a plane crash appeared in the news, along with the name of those who lost their lives. When she read the list, Kagome's heart stopped beating for a few moments before she let a heart-breaking scream.

Her father's name was on the list.

A few days later, a man came to the shrine and informed the Higurashi household about the death of the Higurashi's head. After her father died, Kagome was under the care of the stepmother by law. She could not do anything about it, for she was too young. Since her father had left no will, according to the lawyer, everything belonged to her stepmother.

At school Kagome had no friends. They knew Kikyo hated Kagome with a passion, and the others did not want Kikyo's followers to bully them. Kikyo told them Kagome was just a house cleaner who lived with them because her mother was a kind-hearted woman who just wanted to help Kagome. Kikyo was very popular with the boys and the girls; she was the queen of the school. She was the cheerleader captain whilst Kagome was only a member of the art club and other 'boring' clubs, in Kikyo's opinion.

Kikyo always wore the latest fashion design, while Kagome only got her old clothes. Kagome's stepmother made sure to dye the clothes before handing them over to Kagome. Kagome always grimaced when she looked at them because the other students always harassed and made fun of her because of them.

Lunchtime was the only peaceful moment that Kagome would get at school. She always sat in the library reading books different genres. She simply loved to use her imagination to flee into the world of books. Books had always built up her hopes for a different life than her current one. They made her believe that everything would be all right as long as you would follow and listen to your heart.

Kagome never got pocket money or anything from her stepmother. Sometimes she wanted to buy a book or something that had caught her eye, but she could not do that. Kagome decided to look for a part-time job after school, and to her luck, she found one. Kagome worked as a waiter in a small restaurant every day after her training. Kagome was nice and friendly to all customers, and they really liked the lovely girl. The owner of the restaurant treated her like his own daughter. He taught her many dishes, and for that Kagome was thankful; sometimes there were even dishes from other cultures.

Not having friends gave Kagome the opportunity to train in martial arts. In just about two years, she had mastered swordsmanship, archery, and many kinds of hand-to-hand combat. She had found a Katana at the shrine. It was an old one – at least 500 years old.

She usually trained when her stepfamily slept. She was careful to go far from the shrine to train, afraid they would hear and beat her for waking them up from their beauty sleep. She began to get the feeling her life would turn around completely. However, she shrugged the feeling away because she knew her life would not change for the next two years, when she would turn eighteen. Until then, she would concentrate on school – to get a good job later – and her part-time job to save money for the travel she had planned after the death of her father.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

After an exhausting training day at the dojo, she went straight home. Normally after her training she would go to work, but not today, she was just too tired to do anything else, and something told her to skip work today. She wore her casual clothes while walking back to the shrine.

Unlike Kikyo who liked to show her flesh, Kagome chose to wear long clothes to cover her tender flesh from public's eye. Just like any other day, she wore long jeans and a white blouse. On her back was her school bag that contained her schoolbooks and her flute, a gift from her grandfather when she turned nine. On her right arm, she carried her gym bag.

As she walked through the compound of the shrine, Kagome heard a little 'meow' coming from the small building. It was full of sorrow and Kagome felt it was calling out to her. She thought it was strange; they did not have any pets at the shrine because her stepmother despised animals.

She got a warm feeling as if she would meet an old friend of hers. Curious to know why, Kagome slowly approached and opened the door. Peeking through the opening, she looked around, but saw nothing. As she turned to leave, she heard the 'meow' again. Brow furrowed, she went in. Nothing, she saw nothing but an old well.

'There's no way the kitten is in the well …but where else could it be then?' Kagome thought. When she was at the well, she pushed herself to the edge of the well. Then she heard the 'meow' again, and this time she was sure it came from the well. She bent down to see if the kitten was in the well, and when she looked down, she could not see anything but darkness.

'Maybe I should go down and spring it out of the well.' Kagome sat on the edge of the well considering going down.

"KAGOME!" her stepmother's shrill voice startled her. In the state of her shock she did not realize she was falling. Unexpectedly a blue light surrounded her, so bright that she had to close her eyes from the light. Despite her fear, she opened her eyes to see where she was. Slowly the sight of what looked like a wall appeared before her eyes. She landed softly on the ground. When the blue light disappeared, she was in a was when she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness and maybe language.

**Edit:** This chapter was beta-ed by **rainswings**. Thank you so much for doing this for me, my wonderful Beta-Reader! Thank you!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Two

**_–oOOo– Flashback –oOOo–_**

On the battlefield there stood a woman with her sword at her side, facing hundreds of demons. She had long raven coloured hair that tumbled down her back to her lower thighs. Her form was curvaceous and perfect in every way. Midoriko had old looking armour on with a sword tied to her hip. Underneath the armour, she wore a red hakama and white haori.

Kirara was to her left looking like a giant mountain lion. Midoriko was the only miko, a priestess with the power to purify demons with one touch. They had travelled from village to village to help and protect people from demons. Until one day, they came upon a village - being destroyed by demons.

Before her mistress went to fight the demons, she turned to her and said, "My friend, this battle will be my last with you. I will not be able to survive. I cannot change my fate. In the future, you will find a girl who closely resembles me. She is my reincarnation. Please protect her; she is the key to protecting the people from devils that will come."

Kirara understood what her mistress was saying, and willing to do as she had said.

They both turned to face the demons that made their way towards them. Kirara assisted her mistress in their battle against demons. During the battles, Kirara got hurt, as the demons surged to kill Midoriko. Midoriko, seeing Kirara's wound, stood in front of her and protected her from demons that wanted to harm her friend.

It seemed like the more Midoriko killed the more demons showed up for the fight. Six days had passed and the battle was still raging on. She was getting weak. The constant battles, little to no rest, and no food was taking its toll on the powerful miko, but still she fought on.

Then, on the seventh night of the battle, a lone youkai was making his way to Midoriko. He was devouring youkais as he went and absorbing their youki, making himself even stronger. What finally faced Midoriko at the end was a giant youkai made up of about 100 lower class youkais. Their bodies combined into one, as were their powers.

The youkai moved forward, trying to kill the powerful miko, as she fought to protect the lands. The youkai had gotten her mistress in its jaws and was about to kill Midoriko, when she gathered the last of her remaining strength, and started to glow a pure white in colour.

Kirara watched in horror as her mistress power surged forth. It encircled her body and the youkai that had her trapped in their jaws. She grabbed hold of the youkais' souls, and pulled them towards her. Her own soul answered the call as it surged forth and encased the youkai souls in a crystal jewel that came out of her chest.

The force of the creating jewel was so great that it created a hole in her chest where her heart used to be. It made a hole in the armour she was wearing as the jewel landed on the ground. Kirara saw the Jewel and went to it. However, before she could take it, the Jewel glow, then flew to the sky, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Kirara roared her pain into the sky for having her mistress taken away. Kirara travelled around the land for more than 500 hundred years, searching for her mistress' reincarnation, her new mistress. Never had it crossed Kirara's mind to abandon the task.

**_–oOOo– End of Flashback –oOOo–_**

Kirara remembered that day as if it had just happened yesterday. Kirara was losing her hope in seeing her former mistress' reincarnation. When she passed a forest in search of food, she felt Midoriko's aura. Kirara's heart beat faster and faster as she came closer to her former mistress' aura. She arrived, but to her disappointment, she saw no one, only an old well. Slowly Kirara approached the well and Midoriko's aura grew stronger. She then jumped into the well, lading softly on the button.

She looked around but she could not see anything. Kirara tried to scrape away the dirt to get to her mistress. Realizing it was useless, she let out a meow full of sorrow. She lay down and curled her body together. It was when she felt her mistress approaching near the well. Kirara raised her head, hoping to see her mistress. Nothing happened, so Kirara meowed again, then again. Then suddenly a girl leapt out of nowhere surrounded by a blue light.

Kirara looked up to see a girl who really resembled her former mistress, long black hair, and sky-blue eyes. She did not look older than ten years old. She wore a black hakama and a white haori, a bag on her back and she carried another bag in her hand. Kirara watched as the girl gasped when the girl noticed her; however, Kirara just continued to stare at the girl.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

It was when she saw a cream-coloured small kitten with black stripes around the lower legs and tails, and solid black paws and tail tip. The kitten also has a thin black diamond on its forehead, and large red eyes. She gasped, blinking rapidly as she stared at the kitten. Kagome felt as if she knew the kitten in her previous life. Kagome gradually bent down to the kitten, stretching her hand out to the kitten. To Kagome's surprise, the kitten slowly approached her.

As if knowing what to do, Kagome smiled warmly at it. As she petted its head, Kagome spoke,

"It's been a long time, Kirara. I hope you were doing well."

The words came out so fluently, that she had to wonder if she really said that. Kagome did not know why, but she felt it was true. Her smile widened as she heard Kirara purred her contentment. Kagome then stood and dusted off the dirt that covered her jeans.

Kagome stopped dusting her jeans when she realized how short her arms are. Looking at herself, Kagome found her appearance of a ten years old girl. She thought of screaming out in shock and surprise but decided to go against it in favour of a pair of sensitive ears. Instead she chose to groan. All kinds of strange things only happened to her as far as she could remember. And she had learned to accept things as they are.

_'After all everything happens for a reason,'_ Kagome told herself. _'I should make the best of it.'_

Kagome turned to Kirara and asked,

"Kirara, do you think you can take us out of here?"

In a burst of red-orange flame, Kirara transformed from innocent kitten to a flaming mountain lion. Kirara bent down for Kagome to climb on her back. After Kagome sat comfortably on her back, Kirara then leapt up into the air. Once they were out of the well Kagome slipped off Kirara's back.

Kagome looked around the area. It was very beautiful here. The forest was thick and it was rich with wildlife. Kagome noticed it was already afternoon. Suddenly in a flash of light, a woman appeared before her and Kirara, shocking both. When the woman opened her eyes, Kagome could see the reflection of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Three

The woman gave Kagome and Kirara a heart-warming smile. The woman, known as Midoriko, turned to her former companion said in her quiet and melodic voice.

"It's been a long time, Kirara. I see you've found Kagome."

Said one opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. Kirara transformed back to her small kitten form and meowed in delight to be able to see her former mistress again. Kagome looked down at Kirara and then back at the woman.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the woman who wore traditional miko gab under ancient armour.

"I'm Midoriko and a miko, so you are." Midoriko replied, giving Kagome a small smile.

Confused with the woman's declaration, Kagome said.

"Miko? Aren't miko just like fairy tales? I mean true mikos with the power of purification don't exist anymore, do they?"

"No, they aren't. Miko are still existent but very rare. In your world, because there are no demons left to purify, so there was no need of a miko. You however, are a miko just like me. After all you're the one the Jewel has chosen after it was created." Kagome stood there, stunned of what Midoriko just said, just like Kirara.

"Chosen one? Jewel...what Jewel?" asked a puzzled Kagome with wide eyes. Midoriko chuckled lightly at Kagome, and said.

"You are probably wondering why you are here, right?"

Kagome nodded and put Kirara on her lap as she sat down. Midoriko started to explain.

"The Jewel was created a long time ago. Kirara and I fought against youkais for days. Until one youkai devoured other youkais as it went and absorbed their youki, making it even stronger. Then it got me in its jaws and was about to kill me. Then I gathered the last of my remaining strength, forced out its soul and my soul from our bodies. I died, but our souls combined to create the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. It happened in my final battle."

Midoriko stopped for few minute, looking at Kagome to see if she had any questions. Kagome timidly asked, "You said the Jewel chose me, what does that mean?"

"I did. I had known before that the battle would be my last and I knew what will happen. I knew the Shikon no Tama will call those who crawl for more power. In addition, it will grant them the power they search. If it happens then the world will not exist as the way it is now. The people will live world full darkness. I could not let something like that happen. So I decided that I'll send the Jewel to another world for safe keeping."

Midoriko looked up to the sky, giving Kagome time to think about that she just said. Midoriko then got more comfortable and started again

"After my decision, I could suddenly feel the power of miko, your power Kagome. It was the purest I have ever felt. I believed it was best to send the jewel to you. "

"After the Jewel was created, it was transported to you. To my pleasure it accepted you as its protector, for that I am glad. However, I didn't expect the Shikon to merge with you." Midoriko then turned to Kagome, who looked horrified after listening to Midoriko, and gave her a smile.

Kagome blinked rapidly at the miko. She looked up to the sky and tried to sort her thoughts and questions. Sighing, Kagome turned around to face Midoriko, and then she said,

"I don't know what to do. I mean I had never miko training before and I do not know how to control the power, you gave me credited for. Moreover, I do not know in what kind of time, world, or dimension I am. I am afraid; I will not be able to accomplish this. In addition I might be sixteen, but I have the appearance of an eight year old girl."

At that, Midoriko only smiled at Kagome. "Child, don't worry about it. I am here, aren't I? I'll teach what is necessary." Midoriko assured Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, "But Midoriko-sama it'll take years for me to learn everything. What about when I am not capable to learn things? What if..."

"It is time to begin something new and you just have to trust the magic of the beginning. And don't worry about time; I can take us to a place where time does not matter," Midoriko interrupted Kagome.

"I see." Kagome said. Midoriko stood up, summoned her power in her palms and then she clapped her hands over her head. Just when Kagome blinked, they were already somewhere else, definitely not next to the well in the forest.

Both Kagome and Kirara, who was silent during the conversation, looked up to see Midoriko smiling at them. Kirara jumped off Kagome's lap.

"It's time for you lesson." Midoriko reached out her hand for Kagome to take and she did.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

In this place, Midoriko taught Kagome in the art of healing with her powers and herbs, creating barriers, using her purification powers/abilities. As a miko, Kagome had the ability to manipulate the elements. It had always been very difficult to control nature, but Kagome did manage it. They were lessons for Kagome's miko power. After a year in this place, Kagome finished all her miko lesson. She now was a real trained miko.

"Kagome, child the world you were with Kirara is a world of ninjas, who live in hidden villages throughout the countries. There are different kinds of ninjas. Those are ranks, which shows you how strong and experiencing a ninja is."

Kagome nodded her head for Midoriko to continue her explanation. Midoriko continued about the world she'll be living in, about the chakra system and how it works, about ninjas and their ranks, about the different kind of jutsus and their function and about the kekkei genkai, special abilities that work via the user's eyes which are called dojutsu, a genetic ninja ability that utilize the eyes.

Kagome trained with Midoriko for three more years. During the training, they discovered that Kagome possessed a dojutsu kekkei genkai. They called it Kyohakugan. The Kyohakugan was a black seven-pointed star in the middle of its user's eye. They found out it had the power to copy enemies' techniques, controlling their body, see through genjutsu and finally it allowed the user to control time, be it freezing the time or seeing to the past of a someone or a place and what has happened to it.

Before Kagome and Kirara left the place, Midoriko reminded them, "Remember what you have learned here. Be careful. Do not fear the shades. They mean merely that nearby somewhere a light burns." She gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was a sign of love among one's family.

"Thank you for everything, Midoriko-sama." Kagome bowed deeply, she then picked up Kirara. At that moment, Midoriko slowly faded away with a smile on her lips.

Little by little, the forest came to view. It was already late afternoon. Kagome let Kirara jump out of her arms then said, "It's late. We should find something to eat and a shelter to sleep. We are in a forest, so I think that will not be a problem. What do think, Kirara?"

_'I agree. I'll go and hunt for us.'_ Kirara answered and then added, _'You do not need ask aloud. Just speak in your mind while thinking of me and I will hear you. It'll be our advantage, should there be an enemy near us.'_ With that, Kirara left Kagome.

While Kirara went hunting, Kagome had found a place where they could rest before their journey would begin. Midoriko has said they were only three or four day away from the Land of Water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Four

It has been four days after the incident. Kagome, with Kirara on her shoulder, was walking through the foggy forest. While petting Kirara Kagome asked, _'Kirara can you sense somebody?'_ Kirara shook her head 'no'. Their view grew clearer and clearer as they continued walking through the forest.

To their delight, they could finally see something; a small family house, set not far away from a river. Kagome blinked in surprise when she heard someone laughing. As she came closer she could see a boy, though she was not sure, because the boy looked beautiful.

He was playing with the water. Kagome was positive that he was a carrier of a kekkei genkai. She made a move towards to see more clearly, trying to make as little noises as possible.

He had shoulder-length black hair, his skin was pale, and he had dark-brown eyes. However, before she knew what happened, she was surprised to see the boy turned to her direction. Brown eyes met sapphire-blue eyes.

The boy went to Kagome with a shy smile on his lips. He stopped in front of Kagome and said.

"Hello. I am Haku. Are you lost? Why does your kitten has two tails?" He then tilted his head to one side, waiting for her answer.

"Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi; it is nice to meet you and no, I am not lost. I was just passing through. Ah, Kirara is a special breed." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Then you sure don't want to play with me?" he asked sadly, looking down at the ground. He did not see Kagome staring at him.

_'D-Did he just ask me to play with him?'_ Kagome asked Kirara, making sure she did not hear things. _'Yes, he did. Why do you look so surprised?'_

_'It is just no one had ever asked me something like that. They all avoid me as soon as they saw me. There was a time when I had a friend, but it was not a true friend.' _Kagome stated in fact. However, Kirara could sense the sadness when Kagome said that.

_'Don't worry. The boy meant what he said.'_ Kirara comforted Kagome. _'I guess you're right.'_

"I...I'd be honoured to play with you, Haku." At that, Haku flashed Kagome a bright smile, you could see the sparkle in his eyes, and Kagome smiled back. He took her hands and led her towards the river. Haku stood next to the river and showed Kagome his new-founded ability. "Look Kagome-chan, isn't it fantastic?"

Kagome chuckled at his enthusiasm. _'Kagome, someone is coming this way.'_ Kirara warned. Kagome turned to see who was coming their way. It was a woman. She had long black hair and brown eyes, Kagome assumed she is Haku's Mother. Kagome's body stiffened at the woman's horrified expression. _'Oh-uh, it doesn't look good, does it?'_ she asked Kirara. _'No, it doesn't.'_

"HAKU!" screamed the woman at her son. Looking at his mother, Haku proudly showed his discovered ability to his mother, too. "What-What are you doing?"

Haku just looked at his mother confused. "I was showing Kagome this." he said, water was floating between his hands. The woman, beyond angry, yanked Haku away from Kagome and was about to slap him, but Kagome came between them and her cheek came in contact with the woman's hand.

Kirara whined at the contact, while Haku panicked, seeing Kagome's red cheek. Touching her cheek, Kagome looked back at the woman and said calmly, "As a mother you shouldn't hit your own child, no matter what he does."

"Haku, come." Haku's mother commanded, pulling him towards their house. "B-But mother, Kagome...she -" Haku squawked.

"Enough." His mother said in her steady voice. Haku looked at Kagome with sad eyes, saying something that sounded like 'I'm sorry'. Kagome shook her head and waving her goodbye. The Kagome turned to walk into the forest. '_That was strange_,' commented Kagome. _'There was something odd the way she behaved. I'm afraid something bad will happen.' _Kirara replied with concern in her voice.

_'You feel it too, Kirara? I think we should go back, making sure nothing happened to Haku.' _Kagome turned and ran back. She only arrived to see Haku standing there, looking down at his hind. "...Haku?" Kagome whispered. On hearing Kagome's voice Haku looked up to Kagome, tears pouring down his in-blood-covered cheeks.

Kagome approached Haku, touching his shoulder, and then hugged him. "F-f-father...he...mother...dead...he...kill...I..." Haku hold onto Kagome's blouse with a death grip not willing to let it go.

"It is all right. Everything will be all right." Kagome comforted Haku, petting his head. _'Kagome, look over there, the house.'_ Kirara whispered staring at the sharpened pillars of ice.

Kagome did as Kirara said and gasped at the sight. _'I see. So that was, what happened. He has no family now. Do you think I should adopt him?' _

"Haku," Kagome hesitated, watching as Haku lift his head to meet her eyes. "Do you want to come with me? I have no one but Kirara." Haku seemed surprised and very hesitant at Kagome's question. Seeing that Kagome added, "However, if you don't want to…, then it's fine."

"You...don't hate me for what I did? Can I really come with you? I mean...I've..." Haku sniffed and wiped away his tears. He tried to avoid eye contact with Kagome but she cooped up his face and looked in his eyes. Wiping the new tears with her thumps, she smiled at him.

"Of course, I always wanted to have a little brother," She assured him grinning.

"But," Haku persisted. "I mean, aren't you afraid of my ability, as father did?"

"No. Why should I? I think it's a wonderful gift, because you can protect the one you love if you have trained hard enough." He seemed pleased at her answer, and then he murmured an 'okay'.

"Come, we should go and find you new clothes because these are torn" she said, pointing at his shirt.

"Haku, now that we're family, why don't you take my surname, Higurashi. That makes you Haku Higurashi." Haku nodded, gave Kagome a beaming smile. Kirara meowed her welcome and then jumped on Haku's shoulder, rubbing her head against his cheek lightly. Then the Higurashis walked away and headed towards the next country.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Five

They have been travelling for a few years now. On their way, they had met their new family member, Aki a magnificent scarlet bird of the size of a swan with a golden tail feathers. Aki was a phoenix. Kagome and Haku had met him when nuke-nin had wounded Aki seriously. Kagome had healed him with her miko ability. After that, Aki had accompanied them on their journey. Aki, like Kirara, could take a smaller form, too.

Kagome and Haku stopped in front of Konoha's gate, waiting for the gate to open as two ninja came down from their position on the walls, studying them. They nodded at each other and one of them leaded Kagome and Haku to a tower.

First, they had to meet to Hokage, the village's leader, in the Hokage Tower where they had to answer questions. The Hokage wanted to make sure they were not threats to Konohans or spies from other Hidden Villages. They had Ibiki Morino, head of the ANBU Interrogation Unit, to interrogate them. After that, Kagome had requested to speak alone with the Third Hokage, Sandaime Hokage who had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both were dark brown. He also had lines running vertically under each eye.

At his nod, Kagome created a barrier around the room to prevent any one hearing the conversation. He raised an eyebrow – creating a barrier took a lot chakra – so he asked how she did it. Kagome promised to tell him as soon as she was sure no one would eavesdrop. Then she began telling the Sandaime her heritage, her reason to come to Konoha.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

While Kagome was telling the Hokage, Haku stood at the window watching the children play. Haku was now twelve; he had straight long black hair that was just about to the length of his shoulder blades. Despite the fact that Kagome had asked him many times if he wanted his hair to be cut. Haku declined, saying he like his hair long. He glanced at his sister, and took notice of her changed appearance.

Kagome had now long black hair that went down to her waist. Her height was about 5 foot 5 inches; Haku remembered Kagome had told him that she looked like this before she felt in the well. He recalled the day when he had asked where Kagome came from. At first, she was hesitant and nervous; however, Haku kept bugging her until Kagome was ready to tell him.

Haku was called out of his thoughts when Kagome stood. He turned to see Kagome bowing at the Sandaime.

"...Thank you very much." His sister said. At that moment, he walked to Kagome and stood next to her. Kagome then smiled at him brightly, "Haku, let's go. Sandaime-sama was kindly to give us a small apartment where we'll live." Haku looked up to the Hokage who gave him a smile. Haku and his sister bowed in gratitude.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." The Hokage said.

"Thank you. We'll take our leave." Kagome and Haku answered and turned to leave.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

When the Higurashis left, the Hokage called for Iruka, a Chuunin and an instructor at the Konoha Ninja Academy. "You've requested for me, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. He had brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a gash across the bridge of his nose, since his youth.

"Yes," the Hokage said. "You will have a new student. His name is Haku Higurashi who just arrived at Konoha."

"Higurashi? I have never heard of the name before. They must be from very far then," Iruka stated, curiously, waiting for the answer.

"He and his sister came from a very far land," the Hokage agreed. "You don't have to worry about them being spies from other villages. I have had Ibiki taking care of that. Kagome, the older of the two will not attend the academy." The Hokage reassured him.

"I see." Iruka said. The Hokage nodded and dismissed Iruka. After Iruka left, the Hokage walked to the window, gazed at the clear sky, and sighed. '_I hope everything will go well.'_

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked Haku after they had left the Hokage Tower. She looked down at her adopted brother who was busy looking around their surroundings. He did not seem to hear her, so Kagome repeated her question, tapping on his shoulder, making him to look up to her.

Haku opened his mouth to say no, wanting to explore the village. Nevertheless, his stomach knew better because it growled. Kagome chuckled softly as she saw the red tinged his cheek.

"I guess that answers my question," Kagome laughed softly. "I have still an amount of money left to buy us dinner and groceries for the following days. What would you like to eat, Haku?"

"Oden," Haku answered. Kagome smiled, knowing it was their favourite food.

"Stay here." She told him and then turned to ask a woman where they could find a stand that sell oden.

"You can find oden at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar." The woman told her kindly and then she continued walking after she described Kagome the way to the bar. Kagome thanked her and walked back to Haku.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar just a few minutes later. On the bench there sat a boy with spiky blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, and blue sandals. He had a new bowl placed in front of him and he instantly began to shove the noodles into his mouth. Kagome giggles at the sight while Haku stared at the boy with amusement.

When they sat on the bench, the boy did not seem to notice that someone sat down next to him. "How can I help you?" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"We'd like to have two bowls of oden, please," Kagome said. The boy next to her turned to look at her. He stared, his mouth full with ramen. Kagome just smiled at him,

"Hello." She said. The boy slurped the rest of his ramen before saying with a huge grin on his face,

"Hello! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my little brother Haku Higurashi," she pointed at Haku who was eating his oden.

Naruto looked over to Haku and swallowed, "She looks really pretty." At that, Kagome burst out laughing and Haku chocked on his boiled egg. Naruto sweat dropped, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Did I say something wrong?" The boy asked. Kagome shook her head but did not stop laughing.

"It is just that everyone who meets my brother would always think he is a girl." Kagome said before turning to the girl giving her thanks for her oden bowl. Kagome chuckled when she saw Haku tried to hide his red cheeks.

"Oh," replied a somehow-embarrassed Naruto and focused on his ramen again.

"And it's nice to meet the future Hokage," said Kagome between bites causing the blond-haired boy to looked up from his bowl and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You really think that?" Naruto asked bewildered, not trusting his ears that someone actually believed that he will be the Hokage one day.

"Of course I do, you just have to work hard and never give up on that dream," Kagome replied.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

"So," Naruto began after they finished their bowl. "You must be new here, because I've never seen you in Konoha before. Where do you live? If you want, I can show you around Konoha. I do not mind. What about...?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, we just arrived not long ago. It'd be great to have a guide and thank you for your offer." She winked at him, smiling brightly, so did Haku. Kagome gave the address the Hokage had given her. Naruto jumped excitedly,

"That's near where I live! I can show you the way!" Naruto smiled broadly at Kagome and Haku.

"Let's go!" Naruto told them, he took Haku's hand and pulled him forth as he ran ahead. Kagome paid their meal, and then turned to watch Naruto dragging Haku along. Before both of them could get out of her sight, Kagome called,

"Slow down Naruto-kun, no need to hurry." Naruto stopped in his track and waited for Kagome to catch him and Haku.

When they arrived at Naruto apartment, he introduced them to the property owner, who asked if Kagome had enough money to pay for the rent. Kagome took out her walled and handed the property owner the sum he told her. The property owner gave Kagome the key to their apartment on the ground floor.

They entered the apartment and notice it was dusty. Naruto offered his cleaning materials, and Kagome gladly accept it. Then Kagome and Haku began to clean their new home, with help from Naruto they finished before dawn. After they finished Kagome smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're always welcome to have dinner with us."

"No problem," he responded; he then bid them goodbye and returned to his apartment.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

After Naruto has left Kagome asked Haku, "So what do you think of Naruto, Haku-chan?"

"I like his carefree attitude." Haku commented before adding, "Do you think we'll be friends, Onee-chan?" Haku asked his sister hopefully, who nodded at him smiling.

"By the way you will attend the ninja academy starting tomorrow." Kagome told her little brother who jumped in excitement and nearly crushed her with his hug.

"Haku...air...I need air." With that, Haku let go of her, draw circles with the tip of his feet and murmured an apology.

Kagome shook her head, amused. '_This is a new start. I hope everything will turn out well.' _She thought with a distant look in her eyes. '_And to think our new friend is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. I have a feeling that a lot of things will happen, and great trouble is waiting for us.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Six

"Haku, wake up if you don't want to late for academy." Kagome called from the kitchen while preparing breakfast and a bento, a home-packed meal, for lunchtime. When she heard the water running, she smiled satisfied.

Suddenly a boy burst in shouting, "Morning Kagome nee-chan! Is Haku-kun ready?" Kagome shrieked, and then inhale deeply before replying.

"Naruto, you should knock first before entering someone's house. Haku is having a bath. He should come down soon."

"Heh-heh, sorry Kagome nee-chan. I'm just excited, that's all." Naruto laughed nervously.

"It's okay. Would like to have breakfast with us?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! I'd love to," answered Naruto and took a sit, waiting for Haku to come down.

Kagome decided to make a lunch bento for Naruto, too. After all, he is like little brother even though they just met yesterday. After Haku came down, they started eating. For breakfast, Kagome made Naruto a bowl of ramen, and for her and Haku bacon and egg. After breakfast, Kagome handed them their lunch bento. Naruto looked surprised at his bento; he blinked wildly before saying his gratitude.

"You're welcome. As I told you yesterday you're welcome to join us anytime," Kagome smiled at him. "Have fun at the academy, Haku take care of Kirara." Kagome hugged Naruto, and gave Haku a kiss on his forehead. Haku, now with Kirara on his shoulder, and Naruto turned and walked to the academy. Kagome stood there waiting until they were out of her sight before she went inside.

"I guess I should start looking for a job." Kagome mumbled to herself. She could work at the hospital; however, the risk that she revealed herself would be bigger than elsewhere. As a miko, she knew how to heal every part of a person, and even how to grow missing limbs. While the medical-nins did not know the proper way to set bones and could not heal punctured lungs; Kagome did.

The chakra of a medic-nin could not heal a person with life-threatening injuries. She had offered the Hokage her services if needed and only in serious cases for she did not want anyone know about neither her heritage nor the power she possess.

Therefore, Kagome decided that she would look for civilian job for example as a librarian, a cook, or a waiter. Believing it was the right choice; she left the house and around Konoha looking for a job. Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize when she bumped into someone. Lucky for her the person she bumped into, grabbed her wrist prevent her from falling.

Kagome looked up to the person intend to apologize for bumping into the person. She was staring in an intensity pair of dark grey eyes and she gulped. His face was handsome. He had dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail. However, his most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes.

He wore a black shirt, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. He also had his headband that is worn by ninjas only, composed of a metal plate engraved with the symbol of Konoha, and a band of blue cloth.

Kagome could feel her cheek redden as she kept gazing at his handsome face. After a few moments, she finally realized she was staring at him and she regained her consciousness. Kagome stepped back as the person released her wrist.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said bowing politely. "I was so deep in thoughts that I pay attention to my surroundings. I'm really sorry." Kagome explained before looking into his eyes again as she waited nervously for his answer.

However, instead of saying anything he just kept looking into Kagome's sky-blue orbs. His gaze was so intent, and Kagome fought against the urge to turn her head away from his intensive stare. It was silent for one long second. Before the ninja turned and walked away, leaving a shock and totally confused Kagome behind.

'_Well, that sure was rude.'_ Kagome thought, still staring at the direction where the ninja had disappeared, that she did not notice Aki was now resting on her shoulder.

Aki, who wanted Kagome's attention, waited patiently however she was not aware of his presence.

"...Kagome?" Aki asked worriedly. His voice startled Kagome who nearly scream for all Konohans to hear if not for Aki saying, "It's me, Aki." Kagome was holding her hands above her hearts as is trying to keep it there.

"Aki, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, unless you want to give me a heart attack," said Kagome with a huff after she calmed down. Aki mumbled an apology.

"Where were you the entry morning?" Kagome demanded.

"I was stretching my limbs, and looking around Konoha," replied Aki. "By the way what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at home."

"Oh, I was looking for a job." Kagome answered.

"Well if you were planning on standing here and waited for a job to drop in, then I won't be surprised if you don't find any job." Aki said in a teasing tone.

"I was trying, before I bumped into someone," Kagome scowled.

"Aa, that is now where it leads, huh? Instead of looking for a job, you are trying to get a boyfriend. Tss" Aki laughed. Kagome blushed.

Ignoring Aki, Kagome huffed and stomped away. Aki flew behind her still sniggering.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Haku, on whose shoulder Kirara was resting, and Naruto were walking when they spotted Iruka Umino moving towards their destination, too.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto on top of his lungs, causing the-deep-in-thoughts Iruka to trip over his own feet and Kirara whimpered in pain because of her sensitive ears. Iruka groaned after his face had kissed the ground. Iruka stood and brushed the dirt of his ninja uniform. He twirled around just to see his young academy student who was laughing and commenting something like 'that was too easy'.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka snapped at the young boy. When Naruto saw the very angry face of his sensei, he dashed towards the academy at high speed, leaving Haku behind. Iruka was about to run after Naruto when he spotted a girly-looking boy, he stopped.

He wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants. On his shoulder there sat a cat with two tails. Iruka blinked. _'That cat has two tails? But it is not a bijuu.'_

Slowly, Iruka approached the boy and asked, "Who are you? And what relations do you have with Naruto?"

"I'm Haku Higurashi, new in Konoha and this is our cat Kirara," Haku answered and bowed politely. "I'll be attending the ninja academy as of today."

_'Haku Higurashi...ah my new student, the one the Hokage inform me yesterday.'_ Iruka thought. "Well if that's the case, then I'll walk you to the academy." Iruka started walking, and Haku followed.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Naruto finally arrived in front of the classroom after running away from Iruka-sensei. He sighed in relief when he did not see the sensei hot on his heels. He took one step and what happened next was too fast for Naruto to register. When realized what has happened, Naruto found himself sitting on the ground and his hands tied with robes behind his back and Iruka-sensei looking down to him. The other academy students were looking at the pair uninterested as if it was nothing.

Then the door slid open reveal another Iruka-sensei and Haku with Kirara. At that moment, the Iruka in front of Naruto disappeared. Iruka released Naruto and turned to face his students.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Haku Higurashi. Be nice to him," said Iruka, and the entire class, except the boy with spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes, looked either shocked or relieved. The boys were shocked because they thought they would have a new beautiful girl as their classmate, and the girls were relieved because they did not want a new potential competitor for a certain boy's attention.

With scowl on his face, Iruka ordered Naruto. "And you go to your seat." Iruka waited until Naruto took his seat and mentioned Haku to sit next to Naruto. The class was silent because today was the day for the final exam. Should they pass the exam then they will receive the forehead protector with their village symbol on it, and they will be a genin, the lowest rank of ninja.

"When your name is called, go in front of the class," Iruka began. "And then you'll perform the Clone Jutsu. You have to create at least three effective replications. If you can do it then you pass the exam." Naruto had a horrified expression on his face when Iruka-sensei mentioned the test to be on the Clone Jutsu. _'Urgh! That is my worst technique. Darn. I'm never gonna pass.'_ Naruto thought in terror.

Everyone had passed the exam and received their forehead protector, well except Naruto. He could only create one, and it was not good for the clone did not stand on his feet but rather lying on the floor.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Naruto, who failed to exam, sat on a swing with a sad look in his eyes while looking at the others. Haku passed the exam and was now waiting for his Onee-chan to come. He stood next to Naruto and was trying to comfort him and Kirara did the same; nuzzling Naruto. Naruto was in sad mood that he did not touch his bento Kagome had made for him.

Kirara one with sensitive ears was listening to a conversation between two women, who were talking about Naruto.

"There, you see him? It is that boy. I heard he is the only who failed." One of them said with disgust in her voice.

"Humph, well it serves him right," said one with lightly darker hair than the other in the same tone.

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. He is the boy who..." the first one added.

"Shh, we're not allowed to talk about that," the other one cut the first off. Kirara upon hearing that, hissed in disdain. The two women seemed to notice that, and were about to make a comment but a voice cut them off.

"Haku! Kirara! Naruto!" A musical voice called them. Haku, Kirara and Naruto looked up to see Kagome running towards them. When Kagome was in front of them, Kirara jumped on her head because Aki already sat on Kagome shoulder, and meowed in greeting. Kagome kissed Haku gently on the forehead and ruffled Naruto's hair gently.

"Hello sweeties, I heard today was the final examination. How was it?" Kagome asked softly and smiled lovingly at them. Kagome did not see the others giving her an odd look when she called out Naruto's name and smiled at him like that. She did not need to see it because she could sense the other's hate towards Naruto. She ignored them.

_'Everyone had passed, everyone but Naruto,'_ Kirara answered. _'Oh, I see.'_ Kagome frowned when Kirara told her what the other ninjas were talking about before she met them.

Kagome touched Naruto on his cheek, bent down a little, and gave him a tender smile. "That's alright Naruto." She told him softly.

"No, it is **not**," hissed Naruto. "Everyone passed everyone but me." Kagome could feel his pain, and her heart ached for the lonely boy. She knew how it was to be an outsider.

"Hmm... How about I buy you a bowl of ramen, and after that you can home with us and I will train you?" Kagome asked smiling. Naruto's face lit up with hope for second before the painful look in his returned.

"_You_, and train me? You can't train me because you aren't a Kunoichi." Naruto replied emotionless, his fist clenched.

"Well, it may be that I'm not a Kunoichi. However, I do know how to fight, how to perform jutsus and more. I can fight in either case, with or without jutsus." Kagome smiled at Naruto mysteriously.

"Isn't it right, Haku?" Kagome asked. Haku nodded, and smiled brightly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes now gleamed with new hope and grinned at her.

"If so, what are we waiting for? Off to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" Naruto then took Kagome's and Haku's hand and pulled towards Ichiraku. Kagome laughed but still allowed him to drag her away. She was so glad that Naruto had now his hyperactivity back that she did not notice the ninja she encountered before, looking at her with interest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Seven

Itachi Uchiha, a Konoha ninja with dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail, was waiting outside of the academy for his little brother. He had asked the Hokage not to give him any mission because today was the graduation day of his little brother and he did not want to miss it.

He was standing next to his father, Fugaku Uchiha, head of their Clan and leader of Konoha Military Police Force. His father had short, brown hair and onyx eyes, with visible creases below. He wore a black robe with grey pants with the clan symbol on the back since he was not on duty. His mother demanded that he should go with him and waited for Sasuke, his little brother. His mother wanted so, because today was Sasuke's big day. Therefore, he and his father were standing in front of the academy, as did other parents.

While he was waiting, Itachi's thoughts wandered back when he met that girl as he tried to block out the sniggering of those annoying girls who were drooling over him.

**_–oOOo– Flashback –oOOo–_**

He was doing his mother a favour by going to the supermarket to buy groceries, especially tomatoes. Here he was, walking through the streets, which would be easier and better if there were no girls who would snigger at his sight. If he were not Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain and heir to his Clan, then he would yell at those girls. However, he was an Uchiha and that is why he could not do that.

When he saw a small alley, his smirked faintly because this was where he could discard these annoying girls. Itachi increased his speed, turned into the alley, and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then the real Itachi disappeared. The Shadow Clone continued walking and led the girl away from the real Itachi Uchiha.

He was relieved because now he could continue his 'mission'. When he took one step he suddenly sensed a very high level of chakra, you would think it was a jinchuuriki. Curious to know who could have such a chakra level, he rushed towards it.

He stopped in his tracks only to see a civilian, a girl who had long black hair, sky-blue eyes, and her height was about 5 foot 5 inches. Her full rounded lips that were naturally a dark pink in colour accentuated her features beautifully. She wore black tight pants and a light-blue short kimono and around her waist a dark blue obi. The outfit showed her curves perfectly causing him to want to let his hands roam that body of hers.

He mentally slapped himself for staring at her like a lovesick boy. However, he could not help to set his eyes on her lips again. They were _so _tempting. He truly wanted to have a taste of them. Again, he had to slap himself mentally for that.

He kept on watching the girl who was oblivious of her surroundings. Itachi decided to stay just there and waited for the girl. When the blue-eyes girl bumped into him and nearly fell, Itachi acted on instinct. So he grabbed her wrist prevent her from falling. At once, he felt pleasantly warm running down his spine, and he had the strangest sense that this was where he belonged. He activated his Sharingan, his Clan's famous dojutsu, to see her chakra flow. He could see her 'chakra' flowing beneath her skin. Never in his life had he seen anything similar to this.

He deactivated his Sharingan before the girl looked up to him. She was staring at his face as if checking him. He forced the smug smirk off his face when she blushed while gazing at his face. Somehow, he felt pleased that he was the cause for her now coloured cheek. _'I cannot believe, I just confess that I like it,'_ Itachi scowled.

Itachi still kept his gaze on her, even when she took a few step back after he had released her wrist. She then bowed and apologized before she fixed her eyes on his again. She was nervous and waited for him to say something, he noted. However, he did not even think to say something to her. He continued to look in her sky-blue eyes. They fascinated him. It surprised him to see the girl could last with his stare; most of them could not for his stare was intimidating.

Suddenly he remembered that he still had to go to the supermarket. Then Itachi turned and walked away, not giving her a glance.

**_–oOOo– End of Flashback –oOOo–_**

The academy bell called him out of his thoughts. Sasuke stepped out wearing his forehead protector in the traditional manner. He was truly proud of his brother, not only he was now a genin, but also graduated as the best of his class. A quick look to his father, Itachi could tell that his father, too, was proud of his second son. He then turned to see his brother the way through the crowds towards him and their father.

"Chichiue, Onii-san," Sasuke greeted.

"Well done, my sochi." Fugaku replied. Itachi nodded at his brother with a faint smile, and Sasuke grinned at him. Just like him and his father the other families were congratulating their son or daughter on passing the examination.

Itachi almost rolled his eyes, when he heard two women talked about Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko who failed the exam. Those women just had nothing better to do than to gossip about that boy. He did notice a boy trying to comfort him, and the cat hissed at the two gossiping women. A voice cut the women off as the opened their mouth to say something. Itachi recognized the voice, it belonged to the girl he met before.

His assumption confirmed when he saw her heading for Naruto sitting on the swing, the brown-haired boy, and the cat. He did not know what had inflicted the pain in his heart when the girl did not even glance at him. He furrowed his brow at the peculiar feeling and quickly suppressed it.

Itachi watched as the girl soothe the jinchuuriki's sorrow. He could not hear what they were talking about; they stood too far from where he was. All of sudden the blond-haired boy bolt up, dragging the girl and boy and run off to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

His father's voice made Itachi turns his attention to his father, when he said, "Let's go. There's nothing for us to see." _'You said that because you're done with showing off how great the Uchihas are.'_ Itachi snorted, but did as his father ordered, as did Sasuke.

They arrived at the Uchiha Compound. It was time for dinner, so they went straight to their house. On their way, a few Uchihas bowed their head respectfully to them.

"We're home." Itachi announced as they slid the door open. Only his mother was at home, preparing dinner for the family.

"Welcome home," greeted the Uchiha matriarch. A quick look to her husband, then she gave Itachi a kiss on his cheek and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"For dinner there are Nabemono and tomato salad," said Mikoto as she walked back into the kitchen. The three males went upstairs; each one of them had a bath and got ready for dinner.

After dinner, it was the same routine, his father and mother would go to their bedroom, and Sasuke would ask him to train.

"Forgive me Sasuke. I have a meeting with Shisui today, maybe next time." Itachi said, as he poked his brother's forehead. Then Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in front of the Ichiraku to see Shisui sitting next to the sky-blue-eyed girl with a sparrow on her head, the brown-haired boy with the cat on his shoulder and the jinchuuriki boy. It seemed Shisui was having a conversation with the girl. As if sensing him, the girl turned to him and their eyes met for the second time.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Kagome was sitting with her little brother and Naruto at the Ichiraku Bar. Naruto was eating his tenth bowl of ramen, while Haku had only two. She shook her head, but was amazed how many of the ramen the boy could eat. Lucky she had found a job at the library and started working there at once, to have enough money to pay for Naruto's eating habit.

"I'd like to have a bowl of ramen, please," said a calm voice as the person sat. Kagome spotted a young man with short black hair, and pointed in every direction. His clothing consisted of a black, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar, dark grey pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them and blue ninja sandals. He had dark grey eyes. He had his forehead protector in the traditional manner, as did Haku.

The young man reminded her of someone. With a furrowed brow, she tried to remember. Then it clicked, the young man resembled the rude ninja she met. The young man seemed to notice her staring at him, when he turned to meet her eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is there something on my face that keeps you staring at me?" He asked. Kagome remained silent, because her mind was somewhere else. _'Kagome, earth to Kagome, the boy asked you something,'_ Kirara spoke. Kagome blinked. _'Huh? What did you say?'_

_'Kagome you should really pay attention to your surroundings,'_ scowled Kirara and added, _'he asked if there's anything on his face making you to stare at him like that' _

_'Oh,' _Kagome frowned though the young man didn't notice.

"I'm sorry. You just resemble someone I met," answered a slightly red Kagome.

"And whom, may I ask?" His mouth was playing a smug smirk. "Or it is just an excuse for staring at my handsome face?"

Kagome faked a cough as if trying to suppress her starting-to-redden cheeks. "Ah no, it's the truth."

"I see," he sounded disappointed, before a smile lit up his features. "I'm Shisui Uchiha, pleased to meet you," said Shisui, hold out his hand.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and the pleasure is mine." Smiling Kagome took his hand, but was surprised when he kissed the back of her hand, then added.

"What a beautiful name, just like the one who is wearing it." Blush suffused her cheeks. Never in her life had anyone did and said that to her. Kagome was sure her face was now crimson red. And Kirara, Aki, Haku, and Naruto cooked their heads to one side, when they saw Kagome blush. Shisui just chuckled at Kagome's red cheeks.

Suddenly, Kagome found her oden bowl more interesting than anything else, well anyone else. _'You seemed to blush a lot. Already attracted to...?'_ Kirara asked innocently. _'Gag, not you too,'_ groaned a frustrated Kagome.

"And?" Shisui's voice make Kagome snap out her conversation with Kirara. Kagome slid her eyes back to Shisui. "And what?" Kagome tilted head to one side, confused.

"Are you going to tell me whom I resemble to?" Shisui replied. Then something clicked in Kagome's mind.

"_Oh!_ Well the person had dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail. However, his most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wore a black shirt, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. He also had his headband which is worn by ninjas only, composed of a metal plate engraved with the symbol of Konoha, and a band of blue cloth." Kagome said, replying the event in her mind.

Shisui chuckled, making Kagome's eyebrows knit together. Shisui upon seeing that, started to explain. "Well you see the person you just describe happen to be..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagome had turned attention to something else. Shisui bent over to see on what she had her eyes set. Then he spotted his cousin, Itachi Uchiha. He noticed they both were staring in each other's eyes.

"Itachi, you are finally here." Shisui greeted with one hand raised. Said one broke their eye contact and turned to his cousin.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Itachi was looking at him cousin with a questioning look on his eyes that demanded to know what is going on. His cousin sweat dropped at his insensitive stare.

"I ordered something to eat, and was waiting for you to appear. However when I notice the girl," with a gesture, Shisui pointed to the sky-blue-eyed girl. "I asked her if there was something wrong with my face because she was staring at me. Then Kagome-san and I got to know each other's name. We were kind of having a conversation. She had told me I resemble someone she met, and I wanted to know whom. I was surprised when she gave me the description of you. And that's when you appeared." Shisui said, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply only. Shisui sighed in relief and gave the girl his attention. The raven-haired girl had a confused look on her face when she heard Shisui sighed.

"Kagome-san," Shisui began, but only to cut off by the person herself.

"Only Kagome, please, I don't like honorific." She corrected and explained with a smile on her lips. Itachi could feel something stung in his heart when he saw the smile. It was not for him but his cousin. Itachi quickly subdued the feeling. It was not healthy for a ninja, a prodigy at that, to have feelings bucked as it did to others.

"Okay then Kagome, this is my cousin Itachi Uchiha. And Itachi meet Kagome whom I just became acquainted with." His cousin introduced him to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." The girl, said. Itachi could hear a sting of sarcastic remark under her tone. Itachi did not say much, only an 'Hn' was his reply. Everyone sweat dropped at his answer everyone but the girl who only narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to make some sharp remark, but someone interrupted her and the girl stiffened. Seeing that Itachi cursed himself for not sensing it earlier, and he was an ANBU after all.

He was too focusing on the girl that he did not notice someone entering behind them. Itachi blamed the girl for his distraction and carelessly. Of course, he would never admit that he was careless.

"Naruto, can I have a minute with you?" The one with the evil aura asked. The raven-haired girl turned to the direction of the voice. It was Mizuki, the academy instructor in the Konoha ninja uniform. The jinchuuriki boy peeked up, as did the brown-haired boy and the animals. Called one looked up, stunned, and wondered what the teacher could want from him.

"Of course, Mizuki-sensei." With that, the blond-haired boy and Mizuki disappeared. Itachi then gave his attention back to the girl and saw her narrows eyes. Displeasure clearly displayed on her face.

Suddenly, she stood up and said, "Haku, Kirara and Aki it's time for us to leave." The boy rose as she called him while the cat jumped and her shoulder and the bird headed off to their home. The girl turned to Shisui and smiling she said,

"It was nice meeting you, Shisui-san. I hope to meet you again." She gave a quick nod, without the smile, to his direction, and then she left with the other three. Itachi failed to see her cheeks redden when she nodded at him.

Itachi growled in silent, when she gave Shisui her smile but not him. There was this odd feeling again and it pained his heart. Jealousy. _'I'm not jealous of my cousin because of a girl that I hardly know of. The thought only is ridiculous.'_ He scoffed. "Shisui, we're going." Itachi ordered in his monotone voice, and turned to leave.

"What about..." Shisui protested.

"Now!" Itachi growled. There was no way to talk when Itachi is like this. Therefore, Shisui shut his mouth and followed, cursing under his breath.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

She was walking when she notice Shisui Uchiha sitting next to a raven-haired girl. He was _flirting _with that girl. Kasumi could feel the blood rising, and clenched her fists in anger when Shisui kissed the back of that girl's hand. He never did that to her or her friends. Why he did that was a mystery to her. She could not understand. She and her friends opened a fan club for the two famous Uchihas. She was the president to the Shisui Uchiha fan club while her best friend, Michi was the president of the Itachi Uchiha fan club.

The two Uchihas belonged to them all. All of the clubs' members would do anything Itachi and Shisui Uchiha ask for. They had tried many tricks to have the Uchihas attention but the two beauties just ignored every attempt. They will never stop but continue trying their best to win the Uchihas' attention. Each one the club members hoped to become either Itachi or Shisui's girlfriend.

That girl could ruin their chance. However, Kasumi will not let it happen. She knew Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama longer than that girl did. Kasumi snorted when the girl lied for staring at Shisui and nearly laughed as the girl said Shisui-sama reminded her of someone. _'You are just trying to flirt with him, bitch!'_ she thought angrily. _'But it will never work for Shisui-sama belongs to us! She will pay for that.' _She glared with all her might at the girl hoping to burn the little bitch that wanted to steal away her Shisui-sama.

When Itachi-sama appeared, she hoped he would take Shisui-sama away from the girl. She was frustrated when he did not do as she hoped. As if to add salt in her wounds, Shisui-sama even introduced them to each other. She groaned. _'Why would he give her that privilege but not me?_

Having seen enough, Kasumi stomped angrily away from that little group. _'That girl needs to be taught a lesson. No one hit on Shisui-sama and get away with that! That girl needs to know whom Shisui-sama belongs to!_' An evil smile formed on Kasumi's lips, as she thought about how to get the girl back for what she had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

**Thank you for Reviewing: ****xXxkUmikoXx**, **Sugar0o**, Anne, Rebel, Hikaru, sousie, **WraithReaper**, **Blackmoon OniOokami**, Suki Yasutori, **Lady Of Vixens**, xXBlackxxStarXx, DV Anime Productions, itaxkagxsas fan, gemava, warriorsfan1997, Dark Void Princess 21, and all of my silent readers!

**Thank you for Alerts: **allora123, Angel Of Darkness808, Blackmoon OniOokami, Dark Void Princess 21, DarkAngelKitsune, Duzzy, DV Anime Productions, Dwyna, Faerie Wind, fbfh and nk, Gin-Hoshi-Kasumi, GodsPromiseToMan, ihavemymoments, JessiexDKuroNeko, KingslyKnight, Kitsune Hime 99, LeafeKnight7, LittleNK, o.-hime.0.o, Regin, roxierockz21, sakura-moka, SammyKoru, Secret Fangirl, Selena Moonlighty, silverflamingkitsune, stormy567, Sugar0o, techi1590, veroniquevern, VirusYoukaiChild, VixenKitsune147, whatisee, X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, YamiNoRei, Yohanzzon

**Thank you for Favourites: **01Shadow Angel, allora123, atanime freak, Blackmoon OniOokami, blueflame87, DV Anime Productions, GodsPromiseToMan, GothicLibra, Jasmine-angela, JessicaAnnCowley, JessiexDKuroNeko, kimmay94, kitsune-miko-witch, Kuroi 002, Kurossuover-Chan, Lady Of Vixens, LeafeKnight7, Lilies Fall, Lone-Wolf761, o.-hime.0.o, OhSoKrispy77, sousie, starlight luna, stormy567, techi1590, Uchiki na Kage, veroniquevern, VirusYoukaiChild, VixenKitsune147, WraithReaper, X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, xXkUmiKoXx

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Eight

Kagome was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She did not sleep well the other night. She had sent Haku to his bed. She had been tossing in her bed, when she tried to sleep. She was worried about Naruto when he disappeared with that ninja.

She did not trust white-haired ninja. His aura practically screamed 'I'm evil' and she could feel it. It had sent cold shivers up and down her spine when she first encountered that man's aura. He was a corrupted man, hiding behind the façade of a polite and kind-hearted man. She could only hope nothing bad happened to Naruto. The boy suffered enough pain and did not need more of it. Everyone has the right to be happy, especially Naruto.

Kagome did not send Aki to check on Naruto because she has no right to do it. Her mind was occupied with thoughts. She wondered about what the man could do to Naruto. She knew that most of the civilian and ninjas hatred and despised Naruto for caring the Kyuubi no Youko in him. The night before she stepped in Konoha, she had activated her dojutsu to see the past of this village.

**_–oOOo– Flashback –oOOo–_**

Kagome hid behind the trees that kept the ninja's view from her. Haku was sleeping in the cave she found hundred metres away from the village. Kagome wanted to know about the village they were to move in. Kagome kept her aura hidden to prevent the ninja on top of the gate to sense her. When she was sure that no one could see or sense her, she activated her dojutsu. She briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them, again you could see a seven-pointed star in the middle of her eye. The star began to twirl and slowly a terrible scene appeared in front of her.

She saw the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacking Konohagakure. It was a powerful demon; a single swing of one of its nine tails it raised tsunamis and flatten mountains. It raised chaos and caused the deaths of many. She saw Konoha ninja tried to fight it, and heard as one of them shouted. "Hold the attacks and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" While another yelled, "It's getting closer. Don't let it near the village!" With that, he attacked the fox again.

Suddenly a man appeared, standing on a very large toad. He was a tall fair-skinned man with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. The man wore a short-sleeved long white coat decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, over the standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, and the forehead protector with the Konoha symbol.

_'It must be the Fourth Hokage whom everyone was waiting for.'_ Kagome thought. She watched as he made hand seals. A white bundle appeared, when the Fourth Hokage freed his hands. The Death God appeared and slowly began to pull the Kyuubi's soul and that man's soul, too. Soon, the Kyuubi and the blond-haired man disappeared. Kagome understood what happened. He had scarified his own life to protect his beloved village.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Years passed by and a decree by the Third Hokage made it so that the other villagers were forbidden to mention the event to anyone, even to their own children. However, this did not stop them from treating Naruto like an outcast. She snarled at the villagers, when they throw stones at the boy. Although the other children did not know why their parents treated Naruto the way they did, they treated the boy just as their parents do. One of the children even tricked Naruto. First, that boy acted as if he was Naruto's friend and next he turned his back to Naruto. Naruto was the victim in their little game 'who can hurt the monster the most?'

As a result, Naruto grew up as an orphan in a lonesome atmosphere without friends, family, or acknowledgment. He could not force people to befriend him, so he sought acknowledgment and attention the only way he knew – through pranks and mischief. Having seen enough, Kagome deactivated her dojutsu, and went back to Haku.

When Kagome saw how the villagers and ninjas treated Naruto. It reminded her of the time when she was in the middle school. They went so far with their harassment that one of them pretended to be Kagome's friend. At first Kagome had really believed that someone actually wanted to befriend with her despite Kikyo's command on making Kagome the outsider of the whole school.

_–oOOo–** Flashback **–oOOo–_

Kagome was sitting in the library reading a book, Falling Leaves. The book is the life story and family history of Adeline Yen Mah who was born in China at the time of great change and trouble. At the same time, Adeline had suffered terrible unkindness from the members of her own family. Even though Kagome has already read the story, but every time she came to read it again. When she read it, she could see herself in Adeline. She was so engrossed in a book that she did not notice someone approached and was staring at her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" asked a voice that Kagome did not recognize. Then Kagome closed the book and looked up, stunned that someone was actually _talking _to her. It was a girl. She was standing a few feet away from Kagome. The girl was only a few inches taller than Kagome. She had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore glasses. Her face was friendly, open and she even had a smile on her thin lips.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked. Kagome was sure she had never seen the girl before; in fact, she did not know much about her schoolmates, only Kikyo.

"Not really, but I know you, because I always see you sitting here and reading books. I have never seen you talking to someone else, and you did not seem to have lunch either." She replied.

"When I first saw you reading 'Falling Leaves', I was surprised to see that someone does like that book other than me. After that, I saw you devouring one book after another. You were so engrossed that I did not want to disturb you. However, when I saw you reading 'Falling Leaves,' again, I decided now was the best time to talk to you." She continued.

"I see," said Kagome, doubtful.

"My name is Yori Suzuki," she told Kagome. "I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

"You're Kikyo's sister, aren't you? I have seen how she treated you. It must be really hard to live with someone like that."

"You have no idea," muttered Kagome darkly. Yori did not seem to catch those words.

"By the way, I'm going to go to the shopping mall after school. Would you like to come?" Yori asked. No one had asked Kagome that, and she was not sure about this. It did not look right that someone invite you to go shopping with her, all of sudden.

However, Kagome being Kagome who always saw the best in someone, agreed. Satisfied with Kagome's answer, Yori left Kagome again, and headed for her next class. After Yori left, Kagome sent her boss a message, stating that she will not work today for she was meeting a friend.

Yori was waiting for Kagome as she stood next to the school's gate after school. When Kagome arrived, they headed for the shopping mall. For the first time in her life, after her father and grandfather's death, Kagome felt happy. She never knew what is like to have real friends. In the shopping mall, Yori showed Kagome the shops with beautiful clothes. Yori even asked if Kagome wanted to try some, but Kagome kindly refuse saying 'they are too revealing to me'.

Kagome and Yori sat in a little café for a break. They talked about their dreams, hobbies, and even secrets. After what it seemed like eternal to Kagome, they left the shopping mall. They bid each other's goodbye and went home.

\-\-\-/-/-/

Kagome was surprised the next day, because she thought it was all but a wonderful dream. Therefore, when she saw Yori, she only stared at her wide eyes; before her mind registered that, she was not dreaming at all. Kagome hurried down to Yori and they left for school. When they approached the school, the others were exchanging glances. Kagome would always ignore them, because it was normal to her. Nothing was new about that.

It has shocked her when Yori yelled at them. "What are you looking at? Do not you have better things to do? Get lost!" The others glared at her, but did as she said. Kagome glanced to her side to see Yori smiling brightly. "That's much better." She said happily, skipping to the class.

\-\-\-/-/-/

It was now lunchtime, and as usual, Kagome would go the library, but not today. Yori said they would meet in the cafeteria. She said in a tone that stated 'If you do not meet me there, then I am going to drag you out of the library, when it is needed.'

They entered the cafeteria together. Kagome could see Kikyo sitting on the table, her legs crossed and she was talking to her 'friends'. She said something and her friends began to giggle. Unexpectedly Kikyo turned to Kagome with an evil smirk on her lips.

"Well, if that is not our little friend Kagome. Should we give her a little greeting?" Kikyo then walked to Kagome, consciously swinging her hips. However, before Kikyo could do something, Yori had stepped between Kagome and Kikyo.

"Leave her alone," said Yori calmly. Kikyo only sneered at her. "And what can you do? You little..." The cafeteria door slammed open as the teacher walked in. He spotted a girl stood between two similar students.

"What is going on here?" The teacher demanded. Kikyo turned to look at teacher, smiling sweetly at him. "It is nothing, teacher. I just wanted to say hello to my little sister and her new friend." Kikyo was satisfied when the teacher left. Kagome rolled her eyes at the so-called teacher. Who knew what Kikyo did, that made the teacher leave like that.

When Kikyo just left with saying, "We will see you at home, Kagome." With that, she headed to her friends, leaving Kagome and Yori alone, again. Yori seemed unaffected by that and said. "Let us find a table. We should eat before lunchtime end's." Then they sat there, eating quietly, only a few words exchanged between them.

Now and then, the other students would send glances at Kagome and Yori's table and then they giggled like idiots. Kagome did not understand what there was funny about her eating lunch with her friend. She shrugged her shoulder lightly and continued her lunch.

\-\-\-/-/-/

School ended with Kagome standing next to the gate and waited for Yori. When Yori approached running out of breath, Kagome asked why.

"Sorry, I forgot something in the classroom and had to run back and get it." She apologized, gasping for her much needed air. After that, Yori walked Kagome back to shrine. When they arrived, Yori said. "Sorry Kagome, but tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment. Therefore, I cannot pick you for school. Hope you will understand."

"It is okay. I understand, don't worry." Kagome replied smiling shyly.

"Thanks. Then let us meet in the cafeteria for lunch. See you tomorrow." Yori said, waving goodbye.

What happened the following was not what Kagome would ever expect.

Kagome entered the school and headed straight to the classroom. On her way, she could hear other sniggering, and whispering something that sounded like 'that will be a fun.' She did not know what they meant, but let it be. She slid the door open and was surprised to see everyone was already there. This had to be the first, because usually Kagome would the first. Something odd was going on, but Kagome could not figure out what it was.

It was already lunchtime, when she opened to door to the cafeteria, she was greeted with a tomato landing on her face. She wiped it away. When she opened her eyes again, she could the students standing in a half circle with their hands behind their backs and Kikyo as usual sitting on a table and was painting her fingernails. She looked around and spotted Yori standing in the middle of the half circle.

"Yori..." began Kagome, "what is going on here? In addition why are you standing there?" She looked confused at her friend.

"Can't you guess?" Yori sneered at her and the other laughed. At that moment, Kikyo looked up from her position.

"I...do not...understand," said Kagome in a now-more-than-ever-confused state. Suddenly, Kikyo began to laugh; making Kagome froze at where she stood. Kikyo's laugh sent a chill down her spine. Kagome had never felt so cold before.

"Our poor, poor little Kagome does not understand it. What could we to help her to understand? Is anyone willing to explain it?" Kikyo asked in a too sweetly tone.

Then Yori stood out of the group and said, "I would like, Kikyo-hime." Kagome eyes widened, stunned at Yori. The only people who called her stepsister 'Kikyo-hime' would only be her followers. However, Yori was not part of that, was she? _'No, no, no. That could not be. Yori is my friend, not one of Kikyo's followers.' _Kagome tried to convince herself.

Then with a shaky voice, Kagome said, "It is not true, right Yori? Please tell me, it is not true. We are friend's, aren't we?" Kagome looked at Yori with pleading eyes. Her answer was a sardonic laughter.

"Who would want to friends with the like of you, when I could be with Kikyo-hime?" Hate and disgust was clear in her voice.

"I only talked to you, because Kikyo-hime told me to. You are just a victim in our game. You did not notice it, and gladly tell me about your secrets. Everything I said was a lie. Everything I did was an act. And you, foolish girl, fell to that." Yori laughed, and then took out a recorder. She clicked play and the other burst into laughter.

Tears were forming in Kagome eyes, and Kagome tried not to cry. Seeing that, Kikyo laughed.

"Oh look, she is going to cry. Did we go too far with our game? Are you going to run to your mommy, little sister? Oh wait; you do not have a mom anymore, because no one would like you. Isn't right?" Kikyo knew that would hurt Kagome a lot because she had lost her mother long ago. Kikyo turned to the others, and nodded.

At her sign, part of them began to throw trash and spoiled fruit at her. The other part stood, laughed, and even took photos. Kagome could not hold her tears back any longer and the tears coursed down her cheeks. However, she did not run away, crying. She turned her back to the other students; walked away with gracefully steps and her head hold high.

_–oOOo–__**End of **__**Flashback **–oOOo–_

Tears went down her cheek as she remembered that day. She wiped the off and went to sleep. _'Tomorrow will be another day, and a_ _new day is a great opportunity to leave old paths and to begin new adventures.'_ With that, Kagome mind drifted to sleep.

_–**oOOo– End of Flashback –oOOo–**_

While Kagome was thinking, she did not notice Haku standing next to her with a worried look in his eyes. Haku was not the only one. Kirara too stared at Kagome with big red eyes and Aki who was flying around the room, now rested on Kirara's head, looking at Kagome curiously.

"Onee-chan...? Are you okay?" Haku asked concern lay in his voice.

Blinking, Kagome said, "I'm okay. I was just thinking." Haku accepted her answer. Haku turned and walked into the kitchen. Kirara tagged along. After Aki left her head and flew to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome began to make breakfast for her little family.

"Onee-chan, just now you looked very sad. Did anything bad happen?" Haku asked, looking at Kagome with his brown eyes.

"Uh...I just worry about Naruto-kun because he did not show up yesterday to train." Kagome told her little brother. Kagome handed Haku a plate with two fried eggs and toast, a glass of milk and an apple. She poured Kirara's feeding with bowl with Whiskas and Aki seeds.

After that, Kagome made herself a plate with fried egg, toast, and a tea. They were eating in silent, until Haku looked up from his now empty plate and asked.

"Onee-chan, you do not have to worry. Mizuki-sensei is an instructor at the academy and I think he just want to help Naruto. I heard Mizuki-sensei was the one who would give Naruto a second chance when Naruto failed. However, of that I am not sure. Maybe the teacher only wanted to help him pass the exam." Haku said drinking his glass milk. Kagome sipped on her tea before replying.

"Oh, I did not know of that. Well if that is the case then my worries are not necessary. I have to work soon. After school I will fetch you today." Then Kagome stood up, took the plate from Haku, and went to clean them.

"Okay." Haku picked up Kirara and rubbed her ears. Kirara purred her contentment. "Onee-chan, I got to go. Today will be my first day as a genin, and I don't want to be late." Haku reminded. Kagome stopped washing the dishes, dried her hands, and took Haku's lunch box.

"Alright, be careful on your way. Here is your lunch. I made one for Naruto too, if you see him please give it to him, okay?" Kagome said, giving Haku a kiss on his cheek.

"I will. See you later, Onee-chan." Haku said and then left. _'Kirara, can you accompany him? I need someone to take care of Haku.'_ Kirara nodded, tagged after Haku and then she jumped on his shoulder. Kagome then turned to Aki. "Do you want to go too?" She asked the twitching Aki.

Aki who wanted to go with Haku, and learn something ninja secrets said cheerfully, "Yes, of course. See you later." Then Aki flew after Haku and Kirara. Kagome shook her head, and went into the house.

She had to work today. Kagome wore a skirt that went just above her knees over her black leggings and a white blouse. Before she left the house, Kagome poured water in her flowerpots. She took sniffs of her little flowers that began to grow. Kagome smiled. After a few minutes, Kagome realized it was already time for her to go work.

"I guess it is time to leave." With that said Kagome then left the house, closed the door, and headed to the library.

On her way, Kagome was aware that someone was watching her. She ignored them. _'I am new here. Therefore, it is obvious that people are curious,'_ thought Kagome.

However, Kagome could not help but notice things flying at her. Stones, sticks and even flower vase flew out nowhere towards her. Luck for her good reflexes and her training with Midoriko Kagome could dodge them. Someone was trying to hurt her and she did not know why.

Kagome briefly closed her eyes and let her aura fled and looked out for an enemy. There were five of them. To Kagome's surprise, they were all girls. She narrowed her eyes. Kagome looked up only to stare at the set of eyes full of hatred directed at her. Kagome was about to ask her what her problem is. However, before she could make a sound the girl threw a kunai at her.

Jumping lightly away from that dangerous kunai, Kagome dodged it and landed softly on the ground. Then several kunai's made its way to her. Kagome activated for a few seconds her dojutsu to freeze the kunai's. At that moment, she heard two of the five girls gasped at the sight. Instead of hitting its target, the kunai's stopped a few inches away from Kagome face.

Kagome gathered the kunai's in her hands to inspect them. Her eyes widened at the sight. Each kunais were either with the 'Itachi Uchiha' or 'Shisui Uchiha' inscribed. _'Does that mean this belongs to Shisui-san and Uchiha-san?' _However, it would not make any sense why either of them would attack her. She did not give them any reason to.

After pondering all possibilities, Kagome concluded that these kunai's might be stolen from Uchiha-san and Shisui-san. Even though, she did not really believe her conclusion. To Kagome both of the Uchiha's were too good to let such kind of things happen.

Kagome looked up to face the girl standing on the roof. She wanted to ask how these kunai's were in the girl's hands but a voice interrupted her. Kagome turned to the voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the OC characters.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thank you for Reviewing: **xXxkUmikoXx, Sugar0o, WraithReaper, Blackmoon OniOokami, 01Shadow Angel, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, ShadeOfOrange, tsukiko-uchiha95, Anne

**Thank you for Alerts: **guardian1moon, Kawaii-Panda-Ankari, ShadeOfOrange, .Leo, Corrosionpanda, Kesperlis, BlazingMistKitsune

**Thank you for Favourites: **guardian1moon, ShadeOfOrange, tsukiko-uchiha95, Rawr135, Jaisa Rael

**Notes: **Hello everyone, I am sorry for not updating. I was so busy with school and work. I focused so much on school that I nearly forgot to write on 'Meant to be'. Until I went through my files and found this chapter, so I decide to upload it on . *laughing nervously.*

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Nine

A man with dark eyes stood there and studied her. Kagome resisted an urge to sigh because she made a mistake again. Kagome could feel a shiver running down her spine and stiffened. She did not like the look in the man's eyes.

"Girl, what Clan do you belong to?" The man demanded. Kagome blinked. Confuse by the man's question, Kagome hesitated to answer.

"...C-Clan? I do not have a clan," stammered Kagome. Seeing the look on his face, Kagome gulped audible. _'Why it is always me who is being glared by some unknown man?'_

"Do not lie to me, for the consequence of your action will not be your liking," ordered the man, giving her a look that could burn her alive.

"I'll ask you again girl," the man began. "What Clan do you belong to?" Kagome's grip on the kunais got more tightly. She saw the man raised an eyebrow at her action.

She was in fury. Who does he think he is? He came out of nowhere, asked her questions, and alleged her to be lying when she answered him truthfully. However, Kagome knew it would be best not to anger the man. The outfit he was wearing told her he was in the police force. Therefore, Kagome suppressed her anger. She did not want to have problems in a new village.

"I am telling you the truth, sir. I have no clan." Kagome answered keeping her voice controlled. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the big clock. Her eyes widened. She was late for work.

"If you would excuse me, sir, but there is a place where I need to go. Have a nice day," told Kagome the man. With that, Kagome hurried to the library not bothering to look back. Because of that, she did not see the man narrowed his eyes at her retreating form.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the library. _'I keep meeting one strange man after another. In addition, those encounters were not pleasant either. Maybe it was not a good idea to move here.' _When Kagome stepped in the library, she did notice the woman sent her an odd look. The woman was looking at her hand. After a few seconds, she finally realized she still had the kunais.

"Where did you get them, Miss Higurashi?" asked the woman still giving Kagome the look. Everyone should know that only ninjas possessed kunais. Villagers did not have them, for they had no need of that.

"Um...I found them on my way here." Kagome tried to lie. She was not a good liar and Kagome knew the woman did not buy her lie. However, Kagome held bravely the woman's gaze.

"Very well, however, you will not need them now. Put them away and start with your work Miss Higurashi," said the woman as she turned her back to Kagome and headed for her office.

Kagome felt her tense shoulders loosened. Kagome then put the kunais in her pouch. She always had the pouch hidden with a spell so that no one knows that she was armed. _'I will return them to Uchiha-san and Shisui-san after work.'_ Her cheeks reddened when she mentioned meeting with Uchiha-san. Kagome would not lie to herself. She would not deny that Uchiha-san is very attractive.

After her encounter with him, she was disappointed. He did not say then a few words. _'I guess, he is not a man of many words,' _giggled Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi, are you going stand there the entry day or are you starting to work soon? I will not pay you for spacing out," reminded Kagome's employer. Kagome quickly apologized and started working at once. _'Oh god, since I am in Konoha, I keep spacing out.'_

Her job in the library was to clean dust and organize the books. Since it was a part-time job, she will get her pay when she is done. Kagome sighed once again.

This part-time job reminded of her school time in the world she had lived. She smiled painfully. However, she was content then. In the library, she was safe from everyone. She had found a secret room hidden behind a bookshelf in the library. She would always sit in the room, and read books until lunch break was over.

Those who tried to find her would give up by time. One day, she was careless thinking no one would look for her anymore. Instead of going to the secret room, she stayed in the library. It was when she met Yori. Kagome shut her eyes tightly to prevent her from crying.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Time went by as Kagome continued on her work with a few moment of her mind drifting back to her past. When Kagome finished her work, she finally saw it was time to pick Haku from the academy. As soon as Kagome put the last book in the shelf, her employer appeared and examined her work. Once the woman stopped, she handed Kagome the money.

"Well done," she said in an approval tone. "Come back tomorrow, at the same time." With that said, she left Kagome. Kagome bowed politely, and then she turned and left the library.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Kagome was walking towards the academy when she saw in the corner of her eyes a flute. This one looked similar to the one she left in Sunagakure. Kagome smiled at the memory of her time in Suna. Kagome approached the shop's window to have a better look at the flute. It was simply beautiful.

It has been long since she last played on a flute. She missed the feeling when she let her fingers glide over its form. Playing music had always eased her mind. Therefore, Kagome did not have a second thought about buying this beautiful flute. She paid for the flute and left for the academy.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

When she finally arrived at the academy, she saw Uchiha-san and Shisui-san standing there. '_I wonder who they are waiting for,_' thought Kagome. She was about the call the two handsome Uchiha's when the academy bell rang. Kagome noticed there was no one else other than herself and the Uchiha's. _'It is really strange. I thought there would a lot of parents picking up the child from the academy.'_

The first one to step out the academy was a boy who had spiky black hair with a blue tint. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and white arm warmers along with white shorts. _'He looks awful like Uchiha-san. Maybe he is Uchiha-san's brother?'_ Kagome wondered. She watched as the boy stroked towards the two cousins. A few words exchanged between them and nothing more or less.

Kagome turned her attention back to the door. It was when she saw Haku with Kirara on his head stepped out of the door and waited. She noticed Aki was not with Haku. Following Haku was Naruto who had a big grin on his face. Haku said something to Naruto and Kagome did not hear anything for she was standing too far away from them.

She saw Haku looking around searching for her. Kagome decided to play on the flute that she had brought earlier and moved towards the two teens. Haku eyes lit up when he heard the sound of the flute. Kagome smiled at her little brother only to have Haku beamed at her. At once, she did not only have the attention and Naruto and Haku but the two Uchihas and the boy.

"Onee-chan," said Haku and he run towards her. "You got the flute back from-" Haku began. He was cut by Kagome response.

"No," said Kagome. "I brought this here. I saw it when I passed by a shop. It looks like a twin to the other one." Then she showed Haku her new possession. Haku let his hind glide over the material. "It even feels like the other one." He announced happily. Kagome nodded and then gave her attention Naruto who still grinned from ear to ear and pointed with enthusiasm at his forehead.

Kagome's eyes widened upon seeing the forehead protector Naruto is wearing. Coming out of her surprise, Kagome hugged Naruto. "Congrats. I am so happy for you." She told him and meant it sincerely. Haku grinned when he heard his sister. Haku then elbowed Naruto after his sister released the boy.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the action. Her eyes wandered from Haku to Naruto and back. "Haku, Naruto?" They seemed to debate on who will tell Kagome. They nodded to each other and Haku then beamed at his sister.

"We passed the test of our new sensei!" He told her in one breath. "The sensei said that the quote of not passing his test was about 66%," Haku began. "We were all really very shocked. However, we somehow managed to impress him and passed his test. He even said we are the first to ever pass his test." Turning to Naruto, Haku asked, "Right?" Naruto only nodded furiously. Kagome chuckled.

"Wow, that is really great," praised Kagome her little brother and Naruto. "Does it mean you are teamed up with Naruto?"

"Yes, our team contains of a Sakura Haruno," said Haku and glanced at Naruto when he spoke about the Sakura Haruno. Naruto in return blushed and looked away and mumbled something sounded like 'Feh'. "In our team there is also a Sasuke Uchiha." Haku continued and then twirled to look at said boy. Kagome did the same, but only to meet three males staring at them.

Kagome bent down and whispered to Haku. "Wait here for minute; I have something to give to Uchiha-san and Shisui-san." Haku tilted his head to one side, but nodded in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the OC characters.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thank you for Reviewing:** **Shiori Mayonaka no Yume**, **sousie**, **Sugar0o**, **WraithReaper**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48, ThEpPeNgUiNsArEoUtToGeTuS

**Thank you for Alerts:** DarkAngelLilithX, Fear not the darkness, XCagedHopeX, DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48, ..Fire, Hinata of the Red Spring

**Thank you for Favourites:** Alice of Key, xXkUmiKoXx, Avulocard21, DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48, ThEpPeNgUiNsArEoUtToGeTuS, black-miracle, fox of the darkness night, mangaanimefan4eva, ..Fire

**Notes:** I am sorry for not updating sooner. However, I cannot promise that I will update soon after this chapter because in the next few months I need to concentrate on school. There will be a big exam. If I do not pass then I have to repeat a class, and before I can do that, my mom surely would kill me — for failing the exam. Moreover, school is definitely more important than my fan fiction life. I hope you understand it.

Now back to the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. ^^

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Ten

As he stood by his brother and cousin, he saw a girl walking toward them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. He did not like any girls. The girls are annoying. They screamed at the sight of a handsome Uchiha every time. He would always wince at those high-pitched tones — through he would never admit it aloud. His father would not approve if he did.

If Sasuke could he would rolled his eyes when the girl smiled at his brother and cousin while greeting them. _'Another one trying to woo Onii-sama.'_ Sasuke thought with a snort. Situation like now happened everyday; so Sasuke did not even bother to listen to their conversation. He turned his attention to his team-mates. The boy with black hair whom he at first thought to be girl was staring at the girl. The boy stared at the girl with much intensity one might believe his eyes had to be burning right now.

_'Guess that must be his sister whom he spoke of when he introduced himself to us.'_ Then he looked at the blonde-haired boy whom every in the village hated and despite. Why they hated the boy is unknown to him. He cannot say that he likes the boy but he did not hate him either. The dobe was playing with the cats ears and was not interested in the conversation of the girl with his family members.

"...And this is Sasuke, my cousin and Itachi's little brother." Sasuke heard Shisui said to the girl. He looked up to glare at his cousin but only to meet with a smiling face. Sasuke did not know what happened to him, but he could only say that her smile reminded him of his mother's one. Her smile had the warmth that his mother's smile had too, unlike the other females.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, it's nice to meet you," said the girl calling him out of his thoughts. However, Sasuke continued to stare at her not saying word. He could see the confusion in the eyes of the girl, but he could care less. That was until he saw in the corner of his eyes that his cousin was trying to say something with his eyes. _'Later I should remind Shisui that I am not telepathic,'_ he thought. Then he gave his attention back to the female standing before him.

"Hn." Sasuke said. _'A bad kunoichi she is.'_ Sasuke thought as he read her emotions when he looked into her eyes. The girl's emotions changed so fast that it made hard to read them. She furrowed her brows together and then raised one and after she suddenly began chuckling. Sasuke narrowed his at the chuckling female. _'What is there to chuckle?'_

_'Correction to myself,'_ thought Sasuke. _'Not chuckling but laughing.'_ He watched, as the female did not even bother to hold her laughter. As Sasuke focused on the girl he saw in the corner of his eyes his brother raising an eyebrow at the girl. Amusement dancing in his brother's eyes. To say Sasuke was surprised was underestimated. It was the first time Sasuke has ever seen his older sibling show emotion in the public.

Trying to understand why his brother did what he did, Sasuke analysed the girl with his onyx eyes. She was pleasant for the eye. Her long black hair had a blue tint on this sunny day. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a spring day. All and all he had to say that one could easily mistaken her for an Uchiha. Uchihas are known for the good looks and their famous doujutsu.

"I see it is a family trait." She said between her giggles and then she tried to calm her self. "You're cute." She said after a while shocking Sasuke. Coming out of his shock, Sasuke glared at the girl with the famous glare of the Uchiha clan. Never in his young life has he heard someone saying the c-word to him, not even his own mother. _'Does she have a death wish?'_ Sasuke silently fumed at the girl. The girl did either not care that he was glaring at or she did not know about fury directed at her.

"...Well, see you next time Uchi-." The female began but was cut off by Shisui. "It's okay. Just call him Itachi is fine," told his cousin the female. She looked unsure about it and peeked at his brother as if asking for permission. His brother looked as indifferent as ever. However, there was something in his eyes that Sasuke could not read. When his brother said nothing, the girl looked at his cousin who only smiled and nodded. The girl shyly smiled and nodded back.

"I...Itachi...-san." The girl said, as if tasting the sound of it. A little smile forming on her lips and her eyes lit up. _'Just saying Onii-sama's makes her that happy?'_ Sasuke frowned.

"It was nice to see you again Itachi-san, Shisui-san." She smiled at them. "It is time me for to go. See you next time." Then she looked at Sasuke. "It was nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." She said goodbye and headed towards her the Higurashi boy and the dobe.

Sasuke watched as the three of them left with the neko trailed after them. When they were out off his sight, he heard his brother said. "Let's go home. It is late and mother will worry." With that said, he led the way. Sasuke and his cousin followed.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

On their way to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke noticed a group a females following them. He was sure his brother and his cousin noticed it too. If they choose not to act, then he would do the same. It was until one of them was bold enough to block their way and the other standing back with a few inches. _'Great,'_ thought Sasuke. _'They are from Onii-sama's and Shisui's fan club.'_

"To what do I own the pleasure," asked his cousin sarcastically. _'He had to know her if he were to act like this,'_ thought a bored-looking Sasuke. His cousin would never act to other like his act to the girl now. It was not in his nature to do so. However, it seemed their fan girls forced him to act so. Sasuke appreciated his action. The girls were just annoying. Drooling over his brother and his cousin who could care less whatever happen to them and implied to love them is just foolish.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes when he saw that dreamy look on the faces. They clearly did not hear the question with heavy sarcasm of his cousin. It disgusted him when he heard their small moans. He cringed. _'Note to self: never talk to fan girls — they could misinterpret your words.'_

"What do you want?" His cousin asked, tone rising. The girl slowly came back from their little world. They blinked sometime before coming to their sense. The girl in front of them smiled seductive and said. "You know what I want Shisui-sama." She then looked at his brother and scanned his form with her lustful eyes. _'Onii-sama's glare sure promised death. The girl must lucky still to be alive now.'_ Sasuke thought when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. He shook his head at those foolish girls.

"No thank you. And while you are here, I have some questions that need to be answered." His cousin told her icily. The girl straightened herself and smiled eagerly. 'Is she really so dense that she does not understand Shisui disinterest her?' Looking at the foolish girl, he decided the girl was really dense.

"What did you to Kagome-chan?" Shisui demanded and narrowed his eyes at her. Sasuke rapidly turned his attention on Shisui._ 'Kagome-chan? Who is that?'_ His cousin using the suffix -chan was something new to him. Sasuke never heard before. Therefore, the girl must be special for his cousin to use that suffix. And Sasuke wondered who that girl could be.

Then the picture of that girl suddenly flashed in his mind. _'It has to be that female. He smiled at her, talked to her in a way that he would never talk to another girl.'_ In the corner of his eyes he saw his brother glared at his cousin when his cousin addressed the girl with 'Kagome-chan'. _'Don't tell me Onii-sama is...?'_ If that were the case, then his cousin would endure beating a lot of beating that Sasuke can foretell. Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind and focused on the scene before him again.

"Who? Who is 'Kagome-chan? Who is that _bitch_ that dare to take _my_ Shisui-sama from me?" The girl screamed while the other nodded their heads at that. Sasuke cringed at her high-pitched tone. Sasuke could not see the glare Shisui sent the girl. However, he could see the glare his brother sent towards perfectly. And he was glad not to be the one who receive it.

"You will stop calling her such names. Now speak, why you attacked her!" Shisui commanded, his voice could rival his brother's when Itachi is pissed off. Not that it would happen so often. Shisui then throw a few kunais at her feet and the girl jerked back. She looked at the kunais and back to his cousin.

"So that slut ran to you and whine about that, huh?" the girl sneered. One look in his brother face and he knew something that girl clearly did not._ 'She is walking on thin ice. One more comments like that and she will find herself being held by her throat and gasping for air.'_ Red slowly tinted in his brother eyes and one tomoe began to circle. Sasuke was shocked at his brother. Never has the thought across his mind that he would be a witness of his brother losing control. This had to be the first. _'If that girl does not wish to die today, then it would be smart of her to hold her tongue.'_

Looking at the situation, Sasuke thought it would be best to stop before things getting out of hands. True he could care less what will happen to the girls but he would not pay the price for getting late home because of them. Now is the perfect moment.

"If we do not hurry up then we will be late for dinner," announced Sasuke his brother and his cousin. His brother's Sharingan began to disappear. His cousin however, stiffened at the mentioning of dinnertime. His brother nodded at Sasuke and they both left Shisui to deal with the girls. In range, Sasuke heard his cousin sighed and told the girls.

"I let go of it this time. However, if you dare to attack Kagome-chan again, then you will pay for it deadly." With that said, he left the girls speechless. _'What a day,'_ was all that Sasuke thought.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Chapter finished! Sorry once again for not updating sooner. And I won't do that any time soon. A big exam is coming near and I have to focus on it if I want to pass it. I hope you will be patient enough to wait for the next update.

Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

**Thank you for Reviewing: WraithReaper**, **Dark Void Princess 21**, **Sugar0o**, Fk306 animelover, Kira Michorugi, xXkUmiKoXx , Anne, Rebel, Fish-in-Bowl

**Thank you for Alerts: **yorushihe, enyalie1134, Fish-in-Bowl

**Thank you for Favourites: **Tsuchi no'Kage, himerock89, Lady of Jupiter, Anber, himerock89, sammy-hell-bitch, Fish-in-Bowl

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Eleven

Kagome stood in the kitchen and was preparing oden for dinner. Looking out the window she watched as Haku tried to teach Naruto how to control his chakra. She chuckled when she heard Naruto exclaimed not needed to know. Instead of learning how to control chakra, Naruto wanted to learn new jutsus. Kagome shook her head at the blond-haired boy and concentrated on her task again.

She nearly let dish of several ingredients fall because Aki flew narrowly past her. She turned to glare at Aki but stopped when she saw how breathless he looked. Aki looked like as if he flew for days without rest. His fur pointed in every direction. Kagome looked worriedly at him.

Kagome listened to his frantic breathing. While she waited for Aki to calm, she put down the dish. _'I wonder what happened.'_ She thought as she watched Aki slowly regained his statue. His breathing was more even than before – stating he was a little bit calmer.

"You alright Aki?" asked Kagome carefully. He did not answer and keep gasping for air. Kagome approached him and held her hand over his form. Her hand glow pink as she healed him. Kagome pull back her hand when she heard his even breathing. Then she caressed his fur helping him cool.

"Something…Something happened," Aki told her. Kagome however, remained quiet and expected him to continue and that he did.

"He is dead." Aki stated.

"Who is dead?" It seemed Aki did not hear her question and continued.

"I witnessed a woman and a child killed him. The dark-haired with red eyes woman wore a traditional kimono – blue robe with a floral pattern. Meanwhile the child had pure white hair and wore a white kimono. The child's mirror sucked something white and there was nothing, I could do. When they left, I moved towards him and saw how lifeless he looked. It guessed the white-thing the mirror sucked was his soul. It is the worse – dying without your soul." His little body shook as he told Kagome.

"I could feel h-" Aki began but Kagome cut him off.

"Wait a minute. Who is he? What are you talking about? Moreover, how could you witness someone being killed if you were to be with Haku and Kirara?" Kagome bombarded him with her questions. Aki only looked at her, confused. Hearing her last question, he lowered his head and fidgeted.

"Well, I was with Haku and Kirara until…" Aki laughed nervously, trying to scratch the back of his head with his wing. He coughed and started again.

"Until it was too boring listening to those lessons. I sneaked out of the classroom while Haku and Kirara concentrated on the teacher." He looked at Kagome with big eyes, guilt in them. Aki felt as if a big stone was lift from his heart as he the smile forming on her lips.

"I thought I should pay that boy a visit, so I headed for Suna and that was where I saw the Kazekage being killed in the middle of a valley."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh... I think so. His aura, appearance and fighting style was the same."

"What about Gaara, Temari and Kankuro? Do they know about the Kazekage's death?" Aki hesitated at first but seeing the look Kagome gave him, he answered.

"Actually, there is a mystery here. At first, I wanted to inform them of their father's death. However, when I arrived in Suna, it shocked me to see the Kazekage sitting on his chair in the Kazekage tower. I decided to talk to you first and flew right back to Konoha."

"So, you are saying you witnessed the Kazekage being murdered and then you saw the Kazekage sitting as usual in the Kazekage tower." Kagome watched as Aki nodded. _'A mystery indeed.'_ Looking at Aki, Kagome activated her doujutsu to look at what Aki has seen. It was not that she did not believe Aki but she had to ensure his statement. _'A Kazekage being the strongest shinobi in a village cannot be killed that easily, least by a woman.'_ In addition, Kagome knew the Kazekage of Village Hidden in the Sand was anything but weak.

Seeing the incident, Kagome sighed. _'What do the one who is behind this wants to achieve by killing the Kazekage? Moreover, why would they bother to let someone acts as the Kazekage? They could have Suna under their reign. Unless…Unless they want to start a war between the hidden villages.'_ Kagome deactivated her Kyohakugan. Kagome noticed Aki watching her warily. She looked at him and said.

"We will talk tomorrow and I will inform this to the Hokage." Before Aki turned and flew to Haku and the others, Kagome warned him.

"And Aki, no words to anyone." Nodding his head, Aki left Kagome. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'Another problem…not only I have to deal with Itachi-san and Shisui-san's fan girls but have deal with this too.'_ Kagome stood and stared out of the window – thinking.

_'If it is true that the Kazekage is dead, then how do I approach Gaara, Temari and Kankuro about this? Sure, the Kazekage was not always the loving father that one would wish, but he is their father nonetheless.'_ She watched as Naruto attacked Haku who jumped and landed behind Naruto - ready to attack. Naruto reminded her of Gaara. Their situations were similar to each other. Both were shunned by the own village for being a jinchuuriki.

While Naruto was still open to other people, Gaara closed his heart from everyone. He did not trust anyone – not even his own siblings. Gaara's carefree attitude left him when the person he trusted betrayed him. It took her more than a few months to gain his trust. Eventually Gaara began to open up to her. He had even smiled – through a barely noticeable one – at her upon her departure. Kagome smiled at the memory. She had given Gaara her flute as a reminder of the friendship before she left Suna.

Kagome bolt up sensing that someone was watching her. Kagome frowned. Something was wrong here. She scanned the area and looked out for intruders. She even let her aura flare but couldn't detect an evil aura. She narrowed her eyes but gave in. _'Maybe it was just some kind of joke by those fan girls.'_ Kagome paid no more attention to this. Then she opened the window and called Haku and Naruto for dinner.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Sitting under the moonlight near a river, Kagome enjoyed the silence. The moon show brightly tonight – romantically. What could have been better to sit under the beautiful moonlight and enjoy the presence of your soul mate? _'Nothing, I guess. ...I have never had a boyfriend before to feel those emotions. I wonder how it feels to have someone love you.'_ She sighed sadly.

Standing there for a while and looking at the moon, she felt at ease. She was content. She took the flute from the pouch and began to play on it. It has been long since she last played on one. Music has always soothed her when she was angry. While playing one the flute she closed her eyes to enjoy the rhythm and the melody.

In the back of her mind, she had notice an aura approaching her. She recognised the aura right away. It belonged to a certain person – a man to be exactly. The man that made her heart beat faster and faster whenever he was in distant. His presence only built up the fire in her veins.

Kagome did not stop playing and continued to wait for him. With him just standing there and listening to her play, it made her heart beat faster. It was difficult to concentrate on the flute but she did try to calm her racing heart. Kagome silenced her play and sat there waiting for him to approach. When he stood near her, she looked up at him with a smile.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Itachi walked his way to the river where he usually came to relax after a hard and stressful day or mission. He was not aware that someone was there before him. Nearing his destination, he heard a soft sound of a flute. He wanted to growl at the person who dared to come here but stopped when he saw who it was. It was her – Kagome Higurashi.

It had made his heart stopped beating – not that it has beat before – when she has told him and his cousin about her encounter with jealous fan girls. He nearly went berserk when he heard those foolish girls called her names. He had wanted to kill those foolish people in a painful way. It had shocked when the thought run through his mind. Of course, he had scoffed at the thought. He – Itachi Uchiha had never lost his indifference before and certainly not now, because of a girl he barely knew.

The girl was ordinary yet it seemed she was not. The girl who woke up emotions in him he thought long forgotten. She was the reason why he wanted to strangle his cousin whenever his cousin spoke her name aloud when he could not. He had never felt such an urge before. If looks could kill then Itachi was sure his cousin had died and return to life more than once. He raised elegantly an eyebrow. Did he really want to kill his cousin? _'Of course not, he is family.'_ He scoffed at his ridiculous thought of wanting to kill a family member.

He continued to walk then stopped next to a tree and enjoyed her play. She continued as if she did not notice him. It gave him time to study her. While he was not fond of his opposite sex but he could appreciate beauty where he saw it. Under the moonlight, she seemed to glow more than before. She just looked …breathtaking like that – playing the wonderful sound under the moonlight.

Her skin shimmered under the light and he wondered what it would felt like to touch her, to trail his finger on her skin and to have a taste of her. Staring at her, he began to feel his blood heat. Itachi could not help but felt like a horny teenager. He shook his head to clear his mind. Before that, he had to slap himself mentally – hard.

When she stopped to play and just sat there. His muscles tensed. Did she notice his presence? He wanted her to stay. However, Itachi was not sure but that did not hinder his feet to take him to her. When he stood next to her, she turned her sky-blue eyes at him and smiled. His breath hitched at the look she gave him. It made harder to breath when she smiled gently at him – it was not easy to breath when he study her before – but now it seemed like a painful thing to do.

"Good evening, Itachi-san." She greeted him. He felt a spine ran down his spine when she said his name but he brushed it aside. He considered ignoring her. However, his mouth thought otherwise.

"Good evening …Higurashi-san." Her smile grew wider and there was that twinkle in her eyes.

"Please just Kagome is fine."

"Hn." Silence fell between them. He felt awkward. He never had a conversation with the opposite sex before – well except with his mother. He did not know what to say – not that he was a man of word before. With her, he wanted to talk but he did not know about what. He suppressed a sigh that threatened to leave.

The girl suddenly stood and he felt his heart tighten. Did she want to leave him? When she gazed at the moon, Itachi decided not to question his relief at her actions.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked instead of turning to him she continued to look at the moon.

"Yes." He agreed but it was not the moon he found beautiful but her. He was still staring at her profile and suddenly he heard her beaten beat faster. Slowly, but clearly under the moonlight he noticed her cheek began to redden. In the corner of his mouth he fought against a smirk that was began to form on his lips. He was satisfied to know that he had caused this and not his cousin.

"I have never got a chance to enjoy such a beautiful thing like this before." She told him.

"Is it so?" She did not answer but smiled at him – if not sadly. _'She is hiding something.'_ Still looking at her, he waited for her to tell him why. She seemed to know what he wanted and changed the topic.

"How are Shisui-san and your brother?" He tensed at mentioning of his cousin. He disliked hearing other males' names on her lips.

Suddenly he froze, blinking. Even since he met her, he had been acting strange. He even got jealous of his cousin. At that time, he reasoned that because he usually was the one people paid attention to – not that he wanted it – and he acted in his state of shock.

When the second time he met her, it felt different. He even liked the way she spoke his name and smiled. He was pleased and didn't even bother asking why he was. Then he was boiling with rage when other girls called her names.

_'She neither belongs to me nor is she my girlfriend. So how is that I acted as I did?'_ Not having an answer for that question, he decided to think about it later when he was alone in his room and turned his attention to the female in front of him again.

"Shisui is fine, so is Sasuke." Itachi answered.

"I see." She stepped back and he fought to step closer to her. She bit on her bottom lip and he forced himself not to look at it, not to imagine what they tasted and…. _'Uchiha come back to your sense now.'_ He demanded of himself.

"I...it was nice talking to you… but it is time for me …to go. Uhm… have a good night." She told Itachi and bowed politely then she turned to left.

If not for him then he was sure that the girl would kiss the ground. When she turned to left – and he didn't like it at all – she stumbled over her own feet and he caught just in time before she landed on the ground. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. When he got a hold of her, he felt her aura prickled on his skin. He shivered – not that he would admit it of course. He could feel the heat of their bodies through the layers they both wore.

Holding her close, he felt some of what promised to be a perfect chest. With a tremendous effort, he fought not to swallow. He felt her shiver in his arms. Her heartbeats fasten, it literally thumped against her chest and she turned beef-red. Itachi – not wanting his control to get the best of him – let go of her.

"I…Uh…Thank you. I-I will take my leave now." She stammered and dashed away.

He stood there, watching her running away from him. After she was out of his sight, he allowed himself the sigh he has been holding. Looking at the water – shimmering in moonlight – he thought about how his parents would react if they know were to know about his behaving towards the girl.

_'Father would scowl at me for behaving like that. On the other hand, mother would surely and happily approve and support me.'_ Shaking his head, he grimaced. His mother on occasion had asked if there was a girl, who might have woken up his interest. He had always answered her 'no' – for he had no time for that.

He chuckled when he thought how his mother would react if he were to tell her about the female that has caught his interest. She sure would be delighted at the news, telling him it is great to finally have grandchildren to spoil.

Itachi remained next to river for about half an hour later before he too, left. It was when he noticed her flute. _'It must be dropped from her hand as she fell.'_ He picked it up, tucked in his pouch, and went home.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** I don't know what to say about this chapter. However, I hope you will enjoy and reward me with your lovely reviews. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: Sugar0o**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, Fk306 animelover, **WraithReaper**, **Dark Void Princess 21**, Wicken25, Mousers18, CrystalVixen93, YunaNeko for reviewing on my story and for adding in fav and alert. The names in bold are my regular reviewers. *throws confetti at you guys* XD

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Twelve

After she sent Haku and Kirara off to school, Kagome went to inform employer that she will not work today. The woman was not happy but she gave her okay. The she went to the Hokage Tower and requested to speak with the Hokage, and told the secretary, it was very important. The woman had refused her request and Kagome was forced to send Aki to inform her appearance.

When Aki told he was ready for her, Kagome disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in from of the Hokage desk. The Hokage nearly fell of his chair. _'He wasn't prepared, I guess. Maybe he forgot that I too possessed skills like a ninja.' _Kagome searched for Aki, noticed him sitting on the window ledge, and turned her attention to the Hokage.

After he straightened back and sat on his chair correctly – with his hand, he gestured her to sit on the chair in front of his desk. Resting his chin on his hands, he waited for her and Kagome began.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

"I see. Can you prove what you just told me?" The Hokage asked Kagome. While he could see, that she was not lying. However, he found it hard to believe that the Kazekage was killed. He knew a Kage was not a god but at least a Kage had his ANBU to protect him and they were not weak at that.

"I didn't personally witness what has happened but I can show you what I saw from Aki's memory," answered Kagome. At the Hokage's nod, Kagome stood from where she sat and moved behind him. Kagome activated her Kyohakugan and put her hand on his shoulder. Kagome heard the Hokage gasped when the image began to flow. She did the same when she first discovered her dojutsu.

When it was finally over, she released the Hokage's shoulder and deactivated her dojutsu. Then Kagome walked back to her chair. Her eyes followed the Hokage's move as he stopped in front of the window and looked at the Hokage Monument.

"We have to prevent this. Having a war between the hidden villages will break the peaceful alliance we have built after the Third Shinobi War." The Hokage began then he turned to face Kagome.

"I will send a group of ANBU to examine the situation in Suna and observe every movement of their Kazekage." He told with such seriousness that it made Kagome shift on her chair.

"I don't that is a good idea to send an ANBU group. I know what an ANBU is capable of but it would be wiser not to let anyone know of this. We shouldn't alarm them if we're not sure of this – and people freaking out are the last what I want." Kagome told him of her opinion and looked at Aki.

"If you allow I will send Aki to Suna. Since he is always contact with me, it is easier this way. He is small and can hide everywhere and with my power surrounding him I can protect him should anyone notice him." With a hand gesture, she mentioned Aki to come to her. The Hokage stared at Aki from head to the toe. His eyes filled with doubt.

"Maybe I should mention he has another form too. The other form is way bigger than this one." Kagome nearly giggled when she saw the Hokage eyes lit up with curiosity making him looked years younger than he was now. The Sandaime Hokage asked her to show him Aki's other and Kagome gladly agreed.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

He was walking next to his cousin and behind the Uchiha Head – his uncle. He wasn't focused on what he uncle was saying. His mind was bothered with the fact that those foolish fan girls had dared to attack his new friend. Thinking back of when Kagome-chan had told him and his cousin about the incident or when he faced those girls made his blood boiling up with anger and he growled under his breath.

Through Kagome-chan has assured him that those girls just misunderstood something. He however, didn't believe it on bit. Those foolish ones did mean to harm Kagome-chan and he would a fool to ignore that fact. His was too focused on his thought that he didn't notice the sky darken for a moment before the blue sky once again met them. His uncle and cousin however did.

His uncle suddenly halted and looked up causing him to bump into the Uchiha Head if his cousin didn't hold him back. He looked at his cousin with gratitude. His cousin's respond was a simply and short nod before he too looked at the spot his father was focusing on.

_'What's there to look at?' _He thought. He followed his uncle and cousin's gaze and he was shocked to see a magnificent scarlet bird of the size of a swan with a golden tail feathers – a phoenix standing on the roof of the Hokage tower. He never saw a phoenix before this had to be the first and he had no idea where the phoenix came from. Focusing on the scene on the roof more, he saw a girl who was petting the phoenix.

She wore a short purple vest-like shirt, black pants with one cut-off leg where her weapons pouch strapped to her hip. She also wore black fingerless gloves. Under the left glove, she had bandages. She also wore black ninja sandals. When the wind blew her hair off her face, his eyes widened.

"That's Kagome-chan!" He exclaimed half in awe and half in disbelief before he realised that he just said that aloud. Two pair eyes were staring at him. One pair narrowed at him with curiosity – not that the owner would actually admit it. While the other pair stared – actually glared – at him his looks promised a slow and painful death. Shisui gulped and sweat began to drip off his forehead. _'What have I done?'_

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Voila! Next Chapter of 'Meant to Be'. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter that I had problems writing with. :) It's hard for me to write how a person feels - very hard but I tried. The story is moving. Please review and thanks for reading. I hope to get over 110 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: Sugar0o**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, LittleNK, **WraithReaper**, **Dark Void Princess 21**, YunaNeko, kayna, **Fk306 animelover**, TheVampyricAssassin, **Wicken25**, sammy-hell-bitch, Kagome Echizen Fan, SaiyanAkuma, Angry Monkey the Third, kags521, The-Living-Shadow, Aliinna, Gemma945, kiekie290, hyannae, 0000DragonLover00000, Pala unelmaa, JessicaAnnCowley , Searece , Akari Kuran , obsessed-anime and Kag Fan for reviewing on my story and for adding in fav.

**The names in bold are my regular reviewers**. *throws confetti at you guys* XD Does anyone wants to have a cake? I love baking. :D *grins*

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Thirteen

"You know the girl?" His uncle's cold voice asked him taking a step closer to him. Shisui fought _not_ to step back. He shot a nervous glance towards his cousin and saw he was still glaring at him. His hands began to tremble. Shisui gulped once again.

"Yes…she is …an acquaintance of Itachi and me." He answered and saw from the corner of his eyes his cousin stiffened a little bit. Focusing on his uncle again, he watched as his uncle raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Kagome-chan and turned back his attention to him again.

"Is that so?" His uncle asked. Shisui blinked. He was unsure but he swore he saw his uncle's lips twitched. _'It must be my imagination.'_

"Yes." His uncle lifted an eyebrow at him. A look crossed his uncle's face somehow it seemed like he was – dared he to say it – pleased. The Uchiha had never shown interest in anyone outside the Uchiha Clan. Shisui swallowed and shot his cousin a nervous glance. His cousin however, was looking at Kagome-chan and the Third Hokage.

"How did the two of you meet the girl?" His uncle continued. When Shisui opened his lips to answer and roar interrupted him. He and his uncle snapped their heads towards the sound. Shisui watched as the phoenix lifted from the ground and disappeared into thin air. Shisui blinked. _'How...?'_

From the corner of his eyes he watched as his cousin and his uncle narrowed their eyes – just a little – but noticeable for an Uchiha and ANBU like him. _'Family traits.'_ Then he paid attention at the scene on the roof.

He felt his heart jumped when he saw Kagome-chan smiled gently and said something to the Hokage – through he couldn't make the word out of her lips but that was okay, he only needed her smile to brighten his mood.

The Sandaime patted her head, and he too allowed a small smile touch his lips. Kagome bowed then stood and for the first he notice something he didn't when they met. _'Considering how Kagome stood.'_ He noted with her back straighten, and her eyes looking forward; she was a trained fighter. He furrowed his eyes. She seemed so fragile that he would never picture her to be a fighter.

When his interest stood on the railings and prepared to jump down, his heart slipped into his pants. She bid the Hokage goodbye. Her following action caused the organ he needed to live stopped beating. He rushed past his uncle to save her but his uncle's grip on his shoulder prevent him from doing so. His mind and heart screamed. _'No!' _His whole body was shaking. He didn't even dare to watch. Just the thought of her hurting was too much for his heart and he shut his eyes close.

Then he felt his uncle loosen his grip, he opened his eyes. Before he had the chance to dash towards Kagome-chan his cousin moved closer and whispered. "Look," and then he inched his head to Kagome-chan's direction.

Hesitantly, Shisui turned and what he saw caused him to rub his eyes. He couldn't believe the sight – Kagome-chan practically flowing down to ground. When the wind blew her hair wildly against face, and he couldn't help stare with his mouth opened. She looked like an angel attending the earth. He gulped and suppressed the blush that threatens to reveal on his cheeks.

She didn't make any sound when landed on the ground softly and he felt his heart started to beat again. When she stood there like the beautiful she is he noticed her flat stomach. Looking at her skin made him desire to let his finger glide over her skin and it didn't help that he had read the orange book by Jiraiya. _'Damn'_ He cursed.

"You might close your mouth." He cousin stated in his coldest voice Shisui ever heard. He shut his mouth right away not wanting to deal with a pissed off Itachi. _'It is certainly not good for my health.'_ Shisui shivered at thought of getting beaten by his cousin. _'Worst of all that I know of.'_

A chuckled caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Turning to its source, he was sure his ears were lying to him. It was his uncle. His eyebrow rose when he followed his uncle's eyes. His uncle's eyes are sat on Kagome-chan. Interest spoke through the eyes of his uncle and he didn't like the look on his face at all.

"How about you introduce your _acquaintance _to your family?" His uncle suggested. To Shisui's ears it sounded more like an order then a suggestion. He wanted to decline but his uncle stern face hindered him to do so. Shisui knew his cousin was boring holes in his back, but right now it is more important to listen to his uncle's order – he was the Head of their Clan after all.

He gave his uncle a slight bow. His uncle led them towards Kagome-chan. He noticed a group of girls blocked Kagome-chan's way. He recognised the girls and he glared at them. He quickened his steps and noted his uncle and his cousin did the same. He, his uncle and cousin were close enough to listen to Kagome-chan and the girls' conversation.

"…It's your fault, you little bitch," blamed the leader of the group Kagome-chan. Shisui watched as Kagome-chan clenched her fists.

"Don't you think it is impolite to call someone rude names and blame them for something they didn't do?" Her voice was calm and cold. It was a little bit of a surprise to hear Kagome-chan's cold voice. He didn't think that she could possess a cold voice like that. He knew her of a caring and gentle person – seeing how she was with her little brother and the jinchuuriki.

"I don't need lectures from a _slut_ as you!" the girl practically yelled at Kagome-chan. His hands shook with anger and he couldn't hold the rage in him. He would never hit a woman but it seemed the girl just wanted to dare him just to do that. However, his cousin held him back before he did something stupid.

"I must ask you _stop_ calling me rude names. I don't remember referring you to those rude names and I only ask for the _same_ courtesy." Kagome-chan pronounced each word carefully as if to cool herself down and Shisui could fully understand.

"Courtesy!" The girl sneered. "I should ask the courtesy from you not to steal my man away!" The other behind her wrinkled their nose in agreement.

"Pardon? You accused for stealing your man? Well, I _don't_ know 'that man of yours' and I certainly _didn't_ steal him away. …If you had hold onto him better then he wouldn't have run off that if you ever had a man of course." Shisui couldn't help but chuckled at that comment. A quick glance to his cousin, he saw his cousin's lips twitched and Shisui smiled.

"You…" the girl – he now remembered named Kasumi – was red from anger. "I don't have to listen to you! You're just a little _slut_ that's trying to steal away _my_ Shisui-sama!" Shisui scowled. He never belonged and would never belong to that girl – not even in death.

The girl, Kasumi raised her hand, intent to slap Kagome-chan. Before her hand made contact with Kagome-chan cheek, the girl's hand froze mid-step and Shisui wondered who stopped her. Peeking past Kagome-chan's form he noticed the girl was shaking like mad. A fearful look crossed her face. One look towards Kasumi's followers made him more curious.

"I told you to stop calling me names." Kagome-chan's razor sharp voice cut through thin air. "And I recommend you to stop your idiotic behaviour." Somehow Kasumi gained her bitchy attitude back.

"I won't take any command of you!" She screamed while she was still in her frozen form. "My Shisui-sama _loves_ me and I won't let you take _my_ Shisui-sama's love from me!" The foolish girl continued. Shisui decided the girl wanted to die. How dare she to assume him love her? May god saved her from his wrath. Kagome-chan snorted at that and he found it cute.

"Oh? Did he ever confess to you? Has the thought crossed your mind that it's your _obsession_ made you believe that he loves you? Or were you engaged with your _drooling_ over him that you didn't realise him wasn't interested in you?" Kagome-chan asked questions Shisui hoped to slap those girls wake. Seeing the brooding head of Kasumi and the rest of the girls, he assumed they still didn't understand. _'Or they just refuse to understand.'_

Kasumi didn't answer Kagome-chan's questions but silently fumed about them – he noted. Kasumi only glared at her. _'Does she hope to burn Kagome-chan alive with that pitiful glare?'_ He asked himself. _'Foolish.'_ He heard Kagome-chan sighed.

"Since you can't answer me, there's no need for us to continue our _small talk_ anymore. Have a good day." Kagome-chan then stepped aside and walked past the frozen Kasumi and the other girls. After Kagome-chan walked away, Kasumi felt and didn't land soft – but he felt no pity. Kagome-chan halted in her pace.

"Next time if you dare to destroy my plants, I promise to make the hell of your life." Her icy tone could freeze everything with in distant. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He shuddered. He was not the only one. These girls shivered and plumped on the ground as their legs could carry them anymore. The frightening looks on their face said everything.

Kagome-chan walked elegantly away. He snapped out of his frozen statue. He suddenly realised that he wanted to introduce Kagome-chan to his uncle. Deciding this was the time, he called, "Kagome-chan!" He saw her stiffened. She turned; her eyes wide and shocked written on her beautiful face. _'It is because of me?'_ He thought franticly.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Xin chào, tất cả mọi người!(Vietnamese: Hello, everyone!) And yes, I speak Vietnamese, too. Here is the next Chapter of 'Meant to Be'. This was all written in PoV of Shisui. I really like him, even though there's little known about this mysterious boy. Poor guy (in my story of couse), seeing how Itachi continue to send him death glares. *shakes my head*

Here is the next meeting Kagome - fan girls. I fought really hard _not_ to let Kagome really _teach_ them a lesson. I am still pouting and regret it sometimes. *sighed* I am writing on the next chapter and hope to get it finished soon. However, I doubt because exams are coming nearer and nearer. *shivers and shudders*

Please review and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to:** Cherokeefox20, xPhantom-Willowx, S3rrenity4193, IsItTime, YunaNeko, JessicaAnnCowley, **Dark Void Princess 21**, **Sugar0o**, **Wicken25**, ThEpPeNgUiNsArEoUtToGeTuS, LittleNK, **WraithReaper**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, **Fk306 animelover**, S3rrenity4193, 01Shadow Angel, Kags123 and LunarisMalfoy for reviewing to my story and adding me to favs and alerts.

Thanks a lot everyone! **Happy Easter!**

\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome froze when she heard a very familiar voice called her. She turned and her eyes widened. There stood – not far away from those girls – Itachi-san, Shisui-san and a man she recognised. She tried to say something but her mind busied itself with questions. 'How long have they been there? Did they witness everything? What to do now?' With a weakly smiled, Kagome greeted back.

"H-how d-do you do?" She asked with shaky voice and gulped when the three men walked towards her. The man she didn't know of said something to the girl causing them to flee from the area. She sighed in relief. If the girl were to attack then she would fight back and it wouldn't end very nice for the girls.

When Shisui-san approached her, he smiled. Kagome looked at and sought for any traits that might tell her that they were watching her. As she couldn't; Kagome relaxed a bit.

"I am doing great." Shisui replied still smiling. Kagome nodded and shot Itachi-san a quick glance. She lowered her eyes as she remembered their last encounter. She felt her cheeks began to burn.

"May I introduce?" Kagome looked up and followed Shisui-san's hand. "This is my uncle, the Head of our Clan. And uncle this Kagome Higurashi." As Kagome eyed the man, her hand trembled. This was the man she met that day. Kagome swallowed and hoped no one heard her. She bowed.

"So we met again, hm?" The man said, completely ignoring her polite bow and Kagome looked for an escape. _'What should I do? He recognised me!'_

"I-it seems." She stammered her answer.

"You two already met?" Shisui-san asked startled and a quick glance at Itachi-san's direction, she could see that he too, was a little surprised. Even through his indifferent mask still presented, his eyes said everything.

"It was a brief meeting." She was uncomfortable with where the conversation was leading. She looked back at Shisui and silently asked him for help and she was grateful when he seemed to know what she wanted from him.

"How about we go somewhere to sit down and talk?" He suggested. Rubbing his stomach he added, "I haven't had lunch yet." He grinned and winked at her and Kagome mouthed a 'thank you'.

"No need, I have a meeting to attend," said Shisui-san's uncle, a small nod at them, then he turned and left. Seeing this was the chance for her, she quickly said.

"I am sorry," Kagome began to feel guilty when she saw the disappointed look on Shisui-san's face. "I have lost something important and have to find it."

"What is it? Maybe Itachi and I can help?" She noticed his sudden brighten mood. She hated to crash his hope.

"Thank you for your offer but I must decline. I don't want to burden you with something trivial as of this." Kagome told them. She bid them goodbye and left before any of them could say a word.

\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/

'_And there she goes.' _He thought looked forward to spend the day her – even if his cousin was present. His stomach growled and he was glad that Kagome-chan didn't have to hear it. Sighing in disappointment, he turned at his cousin.

"Have lunch with me? I will pay too." He asked giving his cousin the best puppy face he could do in hoped his cousin would agree to accompany him. His cousin grimaced a bit, pinched the bridge of his nose and gave him a glare.

"No." His voice was firm and left no room for objections. His cousin disappeared. Shisui sighed deeply. With his shoulder slumped Shisui walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/

Itachi left his cousin and appeared in his room. Looking for the object he found last night he saw it lay on the night table. He grabbed and stared at it. This was the object the girl was looking for. His grip on the flute tightened when his mind played his encounter with her last night. Coming out of his memory, Itachi realised what he was going to and left his room.

Closing the door to his room, he walked down the stairs. He stopped when he heard his mother called him.

"Where do you plan to go?" She asked, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot displeased against the ground.

"Somewhere." He answered and a slight frown on his face when his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't going 'somewhere', young man. First have lunch then you can do whatever you want." His mother used the voice that he just used upon Shisui. Itachi sighed. _'There's no arguing with mother when she's like this.'_ He would be fool to ignore his mother's order and then suffer her wrath. He silently sat down and took the plate his mother gave him and began to eat.

When he finished is lunch, with the flute in his hand he went to look for Kagome. He was thinking of going to her house but then he realised he didn't know where she lived. _'The river. This is where she would be if she is looking for her flute.'_ His mind set on the decision as he jumped on the roof of the houses and headed to the river.

The river came to his sight as well the sight of Kagome. Her eyes flickered around as she tried to find her possession. He landed on the ground and as if sensing him she eyes left the ground. Blood flooded her cheeks and a shrill shot through him when their eyes met.

\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/

In the darkness a man watched through a mirror a girl that resembled his love walking around a village as her eyes flickered here and there searching for something. The unmistakable the sky-blue eyes, the long raven hair and the sun-kissed skin that he missed seeing all the years when his love disappeared. Undoubtedly, the girl was his love's reincarnation.

"Show me where she lives." He commanded. The next sitting in front of him shift her mirror at little bit and showed him the Hokage Monument that belonged to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He smirked inwardly. She lived in the village where he planned to attack. _'Fate must be on my side.'_

"Kagura," he called the woman and she glared at him with her hateful red eyes. "Your aid is needed." He continued and ignored the narrow of her eyes.

"What can I do for you _master_?" She hissed angrily and spat the last word.

"You will cease speaking to me in such ton." He told her. "Disguise yourself, observe _him _and report me of _his_ doing_. _And _don't_ disappoint me, you know what _will_ happen if you were." To demonstrate the power he had over her, he squeezed the hidden thing in his palm. The woman went to her knees immediately, curled her body and panted painfully. He loosened his hold and the woman slowly looked up with her death glare.

"Now go." The woman obeyed. The man chuckled darkly and cast his eyes back to the mirror to see the girl he desired. _'Soon, my lovely Midoriko, soon you will be _mine_.'_

\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Happy Easter everyone! Updates, updates! XDXD This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and readers. :D I apologise for grammar mistakes..I wrote it but didn't re-read to check on grammar...I suck at it anyway so why bother...XD Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: Sugar0o**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, itaxkagxsas fan, **WraithReaper**, **Dark Void Princess 21**, sousie, kayna, **Fk306 animelover**, Rebel, **01Shadow Angel**, Sable Scribe, maxeyn, hermonine, merlyn1382, LilChickenWings,

Insanity-Red, Fey Taisho, Zeelee DawnWolf, LunarisMalfoy, The Angel That Not So Nice, jayvj, efry, Kalsifer, Anime-Kage-Hime, Icis1984 Nyxtolouloudo, Emina Minami, KEdakumi, maxeyn and Jetta-chan LUVS MANGAS X3 **for reviewing on my story and for adding in fav.**

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome blushed when she met his eyes. She felt her blood brooding inside of her. Her heart drummed loudly with his steps as he shortened the distant between them. With the wind blowing Kagome's hair flared out and she tried to keep her at bay as she greeted him smiling. Kagome didn't know that his heart did a loop and when she smiled at him.

"What brings you here, Itachi-san?" Kagome asked with a small smile touching her lips. She wondered why he was here. Sure he wasn't trying to help, was he? She purchased her bottom lips anxiously. A pause rested between them. He stretched out his hand and Kagome blinked, shocked and relieved.

"H-How…Where…did you …find it?" Kagome reached to touch her belonging. She nearly jumped and her hand came in contact with his skin. The heat of his skin burned into hers. It was like an electric pulse.

"You left it here yesterday." He stated. Kagome looked at him with gratitude. Taking it from his hand, Kagome let her fingers slid over the material. It was good to have it back. _'After all, my flute isn't only used to play music but use as a weapon as well.'_ She smirked mentally.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said. The wind continued to blow. She ran her hand through her hair and planned to tuck it behind her ear only to find another hand did the job. Bewildered Kagome looked at Itachi. He held her gaze and tucked a strand behind her ear making Kagome's blood flooded her cheeks as she turned beef-red.

He was… _gently_ with his touch that Kagome had to fight _not_ to lean in his touch. She was about to look away but he placed his hand under her chin and tilt her head up preventing her from cutting their eye contact. As if Kagome wasn't red enough, the colour of her cheeks turned shades darker than it has been_.  
_

"Play." He told her softly and with a look he pointed at her flute.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply. She wasn't sure that she heard it right._  
_

"Play something for me." He repeated as he kept his gaze on her. Kagome gulped.

"I-I… don't play …very well." She stammered. He didn't say anything but kept looking at and expected her to play soon. After a while she smiled sheepishly and nodded her agreement. He released her chin and took a step back. Kagome breathed deeply and place the hole of the flute just a bit under her lips.

She closed her eyes and began to play. She played the song of a drama she has seen. She had cried when she listened to it. It touched one's soul. The song was about two lovers being separate by the different of their class. The girl was a princess, an intended gift to the emperor while he was just an orphan. Both of them had tried to escape but every time they were caught by the princess' father. Seeing her love being beaten to near death by her father's soldiers she had cried and begged her father to stop and let her love go.

Playing on the instrument Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the whisper of the wind and the singing of the birds she wasn't aware of the person next to her anymore. Her nervousness left her only to be replaced by sadness and sorrow. Kagome didn't know she was crying but her listener was aware of her tears.

She stopped playing when she felt someone caress her cheeks. Kagome gasped when he wiped off her tears she hadn't notice shedding. With her teary eyes she looked straight into his. He didn't part his soft looking lips to voice the reason for his action.

His then hand left her cheeks, trailed down to her lips and gently caressed them as he did with her cheeks. Her heart drummed loudly while her cheeks redden. He then buried his hands in her long soft hair. His strong hand gently gripped the back of her neck and pulled her forward as he leaned down.

Kagome felt as if her heart would burst into flames any moment. She gazed at him. She slowly closed her eyes and waited as his lips neared hers. His warm breath ghosted over her lips but his lips never touch her lips. She opened her eyes only to realised he wasn't there anymore. Kagome stood and blinked at the spot on that Itachi stood before he disappeared. She couldn't have looked more shocked than now.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Hello dear readers, it's been long since my last update on this story. I'm sorry but exams are killing. My head feels heavy and sometimes I wonder how I still could carry it with me. I think my head will explore if I continue to cram more information. Please beat with me until the exams are over.

As one of the readers(Sable Scribe) kindy pointed out my grammar needs to be checked. I'm looking for a beta-reader if anyone want to help, please leave me a review or Pm me. I do try to look out for the mistakes but I have the feeling the more I look out for them the more they appear in the chapter. I'm really frustrated and annoyed at my English grammar. *sighs heavyly*

Oh yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I reached over 130 reviews. My eyes nearly popped out when I saw it. I even danced in my room for nearly one hour (the one I should use for studying ^^;) My mother even asked me if I were crazy. *giggles* Thanks guys! See you next time

Ja ne. Sweety.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to all the wonderfull people who stopped by and leave me a review. I really, _really _appreciate it_. _This chapter is dedicated to all my regular reviewers.  
**

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Sixteen

He didn't know what has driven him to nearly kiss her. When she played the sorrowful melody on her flute and began to cry it made his heart ache to soothe the pain she was feeling. He didn't know what had caused her to shed tears but he was sure he did not like her crying at all. It made his heart arch. He began to caress and wipe off her tears and in that moment she stopped playing at once. She looked at him with her magnetic sky-blue eyes with shock and surprise.

He wasn't paying attention to her shock but to her eyes. They mesmerized him as no other pair of eyes could. Holding her stare, his hand travelled to caress her lips. They were softer then he thought they would be. The urge to have a taste of them was great. Then he gently gripped the back of her neck, pulling forward to him as he leaned down.

He was just inches away from her lips and she slowly began to close her eyes. By closing her eyes she cut off the hypnotic effect, her eyes had on him. Itachi realised what he was going to do; he disappeared and left the girl alone before he did something he might regret. _'Or not'_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

Here he stood on the Uchiha Training Compound, painting hard and leaning his forehead against a tree. He had to be careful when he was alone with her. He narrowed his eyes. Itachi Uchiha never lost control on anything and certainly he won't lose control over his teenage hormones.

"Itachi." His father called him. His muscles jumped as he wasn't prepare for his father to come out of nowhere.

"Yes, father." He turned to face his father – his mask of indifference on.

"What are you doing?" His father asked frowning slightly.

"Meditating." His answer was simple as ever. His father merely arched an eyebrow.

"Then do it properly." He father replied then. Before he turned and left, he added. "You have missions in two days." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of his father's. That man never failed to push at his limit – always pushing him into missions after missions. He released sigh as he sat down next to a tree. Closing his eyes he began to sort his thoughts. Hours went by as he continued to meditate.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

**Notes:** Well, hi to everyone. I'm sweety's cousin. Don't worry I won't bite. *grins* I will be uploading the chapters of this fanfic until my cousin, who is busy with school work, returns. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading it. X'D


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Seventeen

His brow twitched when he heard steps. Just when he felt comfortable then someone had to disturb him. He allowed himself a sigh before he cracked an eye open. He saw his brother walking towards him with a big grin on his face.

"Aniki," greeted him his little brother. A nod of recognition was his answer to his little brother's greeting.

"How was your day?"

"Acceptable."

"I see... Train with me?" Itachi paused for a moment. _'A little make up for refusing his request all time.'_ He nodded.

"Alright."

His brother's smile widened and his eyes held a glint. A few metres away from him, his little brother took a stance. The kunai in his hands, his little brother then lunged at him. He dodged the attacks and played with his brother for a while. Then he side stepped the next attack and kicked his brother in the stomach. His foot didn't make contact with said stomach. His brother managed to disappear before it happens. _'He has improved.'_ He noted. His brother never managed to dodge his kick before. _'Until now that is.' _Itachi calmly listened to his surroundings as he waited for his brother's strike.

The whooshing wind alarmed him of a fist aiming for his face. He grabbed his brother's fist and sent him flying through the air with a kick. With a quick movement, he threw his kunai at his younger sibling, who struggled to stand. His brother rolled aside to escape the kunai, but he wasn't fast enough and the kunai scratched at his right upper arm. Blooded coursed down his brother arm.

Seeing the blood, Itachi went to his brother to look at the injury. His younger sibling however thought he was attacking him, so his brother leapt in the air. Itachi's eyes followed his brother. He watched his brother performed the hand seals of their famous jutsu. His hands moved and did the same hand seals, too.

Both his younger sibling and he released their flames at the same time. His strength was greater than his little brother's. Therefore, it was no surprise when his flame crushed his opponent's flame. However, Itachi was not prepared as his brother twisted through the flames. He blocked the forceful kick that aimed for his neck with his right arm. Suddenly he felt a burn on his flesh and quickly jumped away from his brother.

Looking down at his arm, he saw a small burn. He turned his gaze towards his brother who was panting hard. A small glimmer of something red caught his eyes. His eyes trailed down to his brother's feet and he was greeted with pair of burning feet. Surprisingly, the flame didn't burn the flesh. He looked back at his brother and arched a brow when his brother only smirked or tried to smirk. It was a hard thing to do, when you were gasping for air.

Proud and impressed with his brother's improvement, he decided to test Sasuke's new ability. He charged at his brother but stopped when his brother collapsed to the ground. He walked towards his brother and stopped next to him. He sat down, his elbow rested on one of his knees. He stared at a tree while his brother watched the clouds.

"You're tired already?" Itachi asked.

"…Yeah." His brother replied.

"Oh?"

"I practised too long and used too much of my chakra for my newly-learned technique."

"From whom?"

"It's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell."

Itachi frowned. His brother usually told him everything, but today he won't and Itachi was not used to not getting what he wanted. Was his little brother afraid to tell him that he has learned a technique from someone outside the clan? Or was it that his brother thought he would tell father about this?

"Why is it?"

"Because she does n-" His brother shut his lips abruptly.

"She?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh… you see … it's…" His brother pretended to look at his watch, and they both knew he does not have one. "Oh look, it's already late. Okaa-san must be waiting for us." With that said he turned sharply around and was about to dash away but Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke!" His little brother stood frozen before him and Itachi could see that he was considering just running away or listen to him. _'Good choice.'_ Itachi commented when his brother straightened his back and faced him.

"Yes, onii-sama?"

"You will tell me who it is."

"…Iruka Umino."

"Otouto!" Itachi thundered. His little brother cringed. He has never raised his voice with his brother. He did not need to because his brother had always told him everything and listen to him. This time his brother left him no choice. He won't risk his brother's safety to let him train with some unknown ninja. Not every ninja is good. Some are bad, and before you knew it, it's already too late.

"I can't tell you. I promise not to tell anybody, not even you." His brother spurted out. Itachi narrowed his eyes and his little brother flinched at the hard glare.

"Who is she?" Itachi pronounced each word slow and clear, and took a step closer to his little brother. His little brother looked at everywhere but his eyes.

"I… already told you, I _can't_ tell. I promise… _not_ to."

"Otouto, The waters you are treating, is very thin – much like my patience." Itachi was pleased to hear his brother gulped. He will get his answer no matter what, even if it meant to threaten his brother.

"I… uh… She is– "

His little brother began but someone interrupted him.

"Itachi! Sasuke! What you are you doing? Mikoto-san is waiting for us."

Itachi turned his narrowed eyes at the newcomer. He was so close at getting an answer out of his little brother and his _dear_ cousin just had to ruin it. His hands trailed down to his weapons pouch, opened it and took a kunai. In a blink of an eye, he threw it at his cousin. His cousin was fast in avoiding his kunai, but not fast enough. His kunai slid over his cousin's cheek. Itachi was satisfied to see blood dropping from the wound he caused.

"Wha-… why did you do that? My handsome, flawless face! How do you expect to find a girlfriend now?" His cousin cried at him. Itachi watched the tensed shoulder of his brother slumped. His little brother might think he did not know but he did. He knew his little brother thought he was safe from answering his questions – thanks to the little distraction his cousin was. Itachi, however, did not forget their conversation.

Itachi ignored his cousin's demands to know why he threw the kunai at him and eyed his little brother. The look Itachi gave his brother was clear 'this is not over' and his little brother gulped. Itachi turned and walked away from his sibling and cousin. He will interrogate his brother later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

Thanks to my beta **Blackmoon OniOokami** for making this chapter possible!

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Eighteen

Sasuke sighed in relief when his brother left him and their cousin. He nearly blurted out their secret and broke his promised to Kagome-nee-chan. Through he did feel a bit guilty for lying to his brother. He turned to Shisui and was about to thank him for saving him but only to find his saviour looking at him with a sour expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"It's your fault." His cousin blamed him.

Sasuke looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be the one who will receive the beating." His cousin said and sighed deeply. His shoulder slumped and Sasuke felt a little bit guilty about what happened.

"I kn-," he began but was interrupted by Shisui.

"He will know it sooner or later." His cousin whispered. His whole body stiffened as he stood under shock. He could only stare at him cousin. He wasn't sure who he should interpret that sentence. _'Does he know who she was? If so, why didn't he tell his brother?'_

When he remained in silence, his cousin turned with a pointed look at him before he disappeared. He then pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to find a solution for this problem. He neither wanted to lie to his brother nor did he want his cousin beaten by his brother. But breaking the promise he made was not a solution either. Sis had, after all, helped him awaken his Clan's doujutsu. It was not a nice experience but the result was what counted.

–_**oOOo– Flashback –oOOo–**_

He was training with his two teammates when Haku's sister walked in, dazed and feverish. She was as red as a tomato. He snorted when she nearly tripped over her own feet in her dazed. In the corner of his eyes, he watched as Haku run towards his sister asking about her well-being. He rolled his eyes, when Haku's sister stuttered the answer – still red as ever.

He groaned when he heard Haku asking his sister to train with them. Couldn't they see that she was not the ninja type at all? He hoped she would decline. To his horror, she accepted, smiling happily even. He glared at her hard. He frowned. His glare didn't seem to work on her. He frowned even more when she looked at him with a strange look in her eyes; she blinked before she asked him to join. He, in return, only narrowed his eyes at her and snorted. She looked a little bit sad when he decline but he could care less.

When his teammates began their training under her introductions, he stood his eyes away from the three and he wasn't willing to participle. However, from the corner of his eyes, he watched as Haku, his teammate, formed a whip of water. Haku sent the dobe flying across the field, in favour of his curiosity he turned and followed the match.

_'How did he do that?' _He was not aware that one could use water that way. Haku didn't even use a seal to perform the technique, so how was that possible? He walked towards Haku's sister and soon he stood next to her. He watched as the dobe rose and lunged at Haku. Sasuke peeked from the corner of his eyes at the person next to him, only to see her smiling. Her eyes had that proud look in them just like his mother had when she looked at him or Itachi.

"Amazing, aren't they?" She said suddenly, startled him. Her eyes followed the fighting pair's movement. Surely, she didn't mean the dobe while he didn't have anything against Haku. That boy was good in his own league.

"Hn." His answer caused her to giggle and he arched a brow.

"What's with their 'hn?" She murmured and their eyes met for a second before she focused on the dobe and Haku again.

"Did you teach him?" he asked as he watched the dobe created clones and the clones began to attack their opponent, who in return jumped high enough to escape them.

"You mean the technique my brother used?" She asked, knowing what he meant.

"Hn."

"Yes, I did."

He eyed her, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. He waited and waited, when he realised she wasn't going to talk he settled with observing the still fighting pair. While his eyes were busy with watching, his mind retreated to analyse how Haku managed to perform the water whip. After ponding many possibilities that he could come with and his mind still couldn't give him an explanation, he sighed, frustrated. He was about to ask her when she interrupted him.

"Are you interested in learning?" She asked her eyes focused on the dobe and her brother. His eyes met her profile as he stared at her. He blinked a few times before his mind registered what she had said. He could see a small version of him jumped excitedly, screaming 'yes' and nodding like there was no tomorrow.

"Can I?" He asked instead of acting that foolish idea his mind came up with. She turned to look at him, and a small smile made its way on her lips.

"Why not?" His own eyes widened as he held her gaze before a big grin appeared on his face.

"Sasuke-kun." She said and he gave her his full attention.

"Can you activate your doujutsu?" She asked out of blue. His grin froze immediately. Sasuke avoided her eyes and suddenly he found the ground more interesting than anything else. To his shame, he had to say that he had yet to activate his Clan's famous doujutsu. While his feet draw small circles on the ground, he timidly whispered the answer.

"No." It was a stab in his pride that he couldn't achieve the Sharingan that his brother mastered at the age of seven.

"Hmm… what is the usual way to activate the Sharingan?" She questioned. He was hesitant to answer that question. His father forbade him to talk with someone outside the Uchiha Clan about the doujutsu. He decided to go against his father's order.

"Usually a near-death experience is needed to awaken the power." She gasped.

"There is no other way to awaken it?" She frowned when he shook his head. "Has anyone of your Clan ever tried a different way to awaken it?" He shook his head again.

"Then we have to approach this differently." Sasuke eyed her. _'What does she mean by that?'_

"Sasuke-kun, are you familiar with elemental nature transformation?"

"Yes, I am. My Clan is proficient with that type of technique – especially with Fire Release." He told her proudly and she looked pleased with the information he told her.

"Great. It will make it easier for you to learn how to do a similar technique to Haku's water whip." She clapped her hands – a sign for the dobe and Haku to stop fighting. Giving him her attention again, she smiled and said.

"I'd like to see you performing a Fire Release." He gladly would show her that. The technique pleased his father when he mastered it. _"That's my boy." _His father had said. It was the first time his father praised him. He would never forget that day.

Jumping high and away from her, Sasuke performed the required hand seals and then he expelled a massive orb of roaring flame from his mouth. When the fire died, it left a crater on the ground's surface. Landing softly on the ground he stood on his full height with a smug smile. His smile grew wider when he saw her eyes widened. He knew that most genin shouldn't be able to do this technique. _'However, I am _not_ most genin.' _He smirked inwardly.

"Wow, this was unexpected. It's really amazing that you are able to perform that technique at such young age." She praised, stroking on his ego. It was one of his best attacks. "Well, if you're already this far, then let's skip over some steps." She inhaled before she started talking again.

"To create the whip like Haku's isn't easy. Haku has the ability to manipulate water that makes it easier for him to create the whip. Since you're the fire type, it would be best to create a fire whip instead of a water whip." He nodded in understanding.

"Forming a whip, you will have to use the fire that you created from your own chakra. That means when you released flames, the flames must contains at least a little from your chakra. Then you need to concentrate you chakra on your fingertips. Hold your hand near your fireball and then focus to connect the two chakras. Command it to transform into the weapon you want." She explained to him. Sasuke listened to her closely.

"I see."

"It is not as easy as it sounds. You need to have a great control over your chakra and you must have a clear idea of what you want. Never doubt yourself. Always be cool-headed and always have your goal set in front of your eyes." She said and he nodded in understanding. He waited for her to continue but she only looked like she was deep in thought.

"…I wonder if this could work…" She murmured, getting off the topic.

"What could work?" He asked her and suddenly he found himself looking at a happy face with a bright smile. He tilted his head.

"Yeah, what could work nee-chan?" Two voices said in union and repeated Sasuke's action. Ignoring the questions, she turned to him.

"Close your eyes." She said.

"Why?"

"I'd like to test something." When she saw his hesitation, she added. "Trust me on this, okay?" He didn't know how to answer her, so just did as his gut feeling told him. He closed his eyes as introduced. Although he couldn't see what she was doing but he knew that she _did_ something. He felt sudden warmth wrap around him, but he had no idea where that came from.

Something flickered. A scene appeared in front of him. Someone stood in the middle of a field. The image became clearer as he walked towards the person. His eyes widened when he recognised the person. The person who stood there, covered in blood, was none other than himself. With a trembling form he looked around and couldn't help when a gasp left his mouth. Dead bodies. He took a step closer. His vision watered and became blurred.

'_It cannot be! This could not happen! There is no way this could…!' _His mind screamed but no words escaped , mother and Onii-sama and his teammates…_how_? He slumped to the ground and raised his head and let out an anguished cry. He bolted up when laughter that caused him to shiver filled the air. A figure stepped out. His eyes burnt with anger when he recognised the person. It was Neji Hyūga.

"How beautiful the scene is. Don't you think so?" That bastard asked, the voice colder than ice. "However, I expected _much_ better from an _Uchiha_." He sneered at the last word.

"You- You, son of bitch!" Sasuke screamed, "You _will_ pay!"

"Why should _I_ pay for _your_ actions?" His voice sounded full of false innocent. "If my eyes are not betraying me, then it is you who is covered in your families and friends' blood," He said, gesturing at the bloodied bodies and laughed. The laughter echoed. It only fuelled the rage Sasuke felt. He could not hold it back any longer and lunged at the Hyūga.

He felt a prickling in his eyes. His eyes began to bleed. He paid it no mind. His only thoughts were how to kill the bastard of a Hyūga in the cruellest way – a slow and painful death. When Sasuke was only a few inches away from him; the Hyūga suddenly disappeared. _'What the…?'_

"…Open your eyes, Sasuke-kun." A voice called softly to him and he listened and opened his eyes.

–_**oOOo– End of Flashback –oOOo–**_

Still, even now he couldn't believe that he mastered the Sharingan. He hadn't told a soul of this and planned not to. Not yet at least. He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. His family would be proud of him; no doubt. He still had not talked with his family about his awakened doujutsu. Maybe with this, he finally will be able to step out of his older brother's shadow.

Ever since his birth, the shadow of his brother followed him along, everyone he met always asked about his prodigy of a brother before asking about him. Everything he did was compared with his brother. He only sought for his father's approval, not asking much. He worked hard and studied vigorously, had always been at the top of everything in and outside the academy. He did everything to be intact with the Uchiha image.


End file.
